Our Story
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Sakura bersyukur memiliki sosok Naruto. Sungguh, ia merasa bisa melakukan apapun, selama ada Naruto, di sisinya. / "Sayang. / "Makasih untuk segalanya." / (Oneshot!)


Di suatu tempat yang sunyi, tempat dimana langkah manusia jarang terdengar telinga. Tempat dimana seseorang bisa menyendiri dengan seenak jidatnya lalu menatap hamparan padang rumput sejauh mata memandang. Pria yang terlihat berumur dua puluh tahunan itu memperlihatkan senyum tipis. Matanya bercahaya dalam kegelapan malam, meski sesekali terlihat seperti mencoba mempersiapkan diri akan keadaan yang akan ia terima.

Di depannya adalah rumah dengan desain minimalis. Halaman rumahnya berhamparan bebatuan putih kecil yang elok di pandang mata tanpa menutupi jalan utama menuju rumah, jua berbagai macam bunga yang menjadi pagar alami. Harum sejuk udara dengan dedaunan kecil yang terbang di udara terasa begitu menyejukkan.

Senyumnya berubah, seakan terlihat getir dikala cahaya sang pengganti matahari di waktu malam kembali menyinari setelah awan tak lagi menghalangi. Tangannya bergetar, diiringi dengan kaki yang agak ragu untuk melangkah. Dalam hati, niat sudah bulat keras bagai batu, namun raganya seakan menahannya.

Dia adalah pria muda dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat biasa. Satu celana dasar berwarna hitam panjang membalut kulit kaki yang begitu dingin, ditambah dengan _hoodie_ berwarna senada yang menjadi penghalang udara hendak masuk melalui pori-pori. Helai rambut pirang _spike_ perlahan berayun lembut bermain bersama angin.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Hatinya terasa lega, ketika niat dan raganya sejalan. Ia perlahan melangkah, memamerkan wajahnya yang agak sedikit berekspresi. Satu plastik kecil berisi roti dan susu kotak ia genggam di sisi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia mengetuk pintu sejenak, lalu membuka dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangannya begitu sederhana. Ketika kau membuka pintu depan, kau hanya akan melihat tiga ruangan saja. Satu ruang yang berada di depannya kini adalah ruang tengah sekaligus tempatnya merenggangkan tubuhnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Ruangan di sebelah kiri adalah dapur, dan di dekat dapur, ada satu ruangan lagi yaitu toilet dan kamar mandi.

 _Begitu sederhana. Iya, amat begitu sederhana._

"Na-Naruto?"

"Ah! Maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Narutoitu memberi ekspresi lembut, diikuti dengan tatap netra akan perhatian yang lebih, kala seorang perempuan yang tengah menghangatkan diri di _kotatsu_ menyadari keberadaannya saat sebelumnya ia tengah tertidur. Perempuan di depannya menggeleng pelan sebagai sebuah respon. Pandangannya begitu sayu, hingga tak kuasa Narutomenghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah menaruh roti isi dan susu kotak itu di atas meja.

Kepala gadis itu bersandar pada pundak Naruto _,_ membuat Narutomengukir senyum tipis di muka. Perlahan ia membenarkan posisinya, agak mundur ke belakang, lalu menyuruh sang gadis untuk duduk di depannya dan menggunakan dada bidangnya sebagai sandarannya.

Narutotersenyum lembut. Helai rambut merah muda yang pendek sebahu terasa begitu harum; aromanya begitu menusuk hidung. Kedua tangannya kini melingkar pada perut sang gadis. Sesekali ia mencoba menelusup masuk ke sisi lehernya.

 _Eh? Lehernya terasa agak panas?_

"Sa-Sakura. Kamu enggak sedang demam?"

"Sayang, kamu enggak perlu khawatir."

 _Hanya kalimat pendek itu saja yang menjadi jawaban._

 _Ya. Hanya itu._

Namanya adalah Sakura _._ Sosok perempuan yang bisa dibilang seumuran dengannya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang sebahu begitu halus di tangan, meski berbanding terbalik dengan kulit tubuhnya yang putih bersih. Mengenakan _sweater_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, dengan bawahan rok sepaha berwarna putih dengan _spats_ hitam menutupi hingga jenjang kakinya.

"Sa-Sakura, tidak apa kutinggal sendiri, tadi?"

"Kamu khawatir padaku?"

"I-itu, tentu saja 'kan?"

Sakuramemegang tangan Narutoyang melingkar di perutnya. Memperlihatkan lengkung tipis di bibir tanpa Narutoketahui, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan Narutomelihat ekspresi wajahnya kini.

"Apa di wajahku terlihat ada ekspresi takut?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir."

"Kamu enggak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik aja kok."

"Iya deh. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, mau jalan-jalan sebentar ke luar?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini."

Sakurakembali membenarkan posisi kepalanya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Narutosaat ia tanpa peduli pada Narutoyang kini terlihat agak sedikit kecewa. Dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu bahagia. Ya, dia bahagia.

 _Jauh di dalam hatinya._

 _Ia benar-benar bahagia memiliki Naruto._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note :Tribute to NaruSaku. Ini sebenarnya project lama yang kembali ditulis (jadi, bakalan kerasa kalau penulisannya bakalan beda sepanjang cerita). Oiya, mending siapin cemilan dengan kopi atau coklat hangat karena ini bakalan panjang (pas hujan, pas banget malah, haha), dan, happy reading!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Dahulu (jauh sebelum Naruto bersama Sakura seperti saat ini) Sakura bagaikan seorang gadis impian di manik biru sebagai indra penglihatannya. Gadis cantik berambut pendek yang siap memberikan keramahan hatinya pada siapapun yang menyapanya. Naruto benar-benar mengaguminya. Iya, dia benar-benar mengagumi sosok Sakura yang bisa dekat dengan orang lain._

 _Dulu, Naruto bukanlah sosok yang mengagumkan, namun malah bisa dibilang sebaliknya. Dia adalah anak kecil yang pantas menyandang gelar 'yang terburuk' diantara yang lainnya. Alasan; masa kecil Naruto terlalu sulit untuk bisa dialami oleh anak kecil seumurannya pada masanya._

 _Ia yatim piatu yang dikucilkan, dihindari, dan dimusuhi hanya karena ia berbeda dari yang lain._

 _Bahkan pernah berpikir, lebih baik ia dipukuli dan mendapatkan perhatian meski dengan cara yang kasar daripada tak pernah dianggap ada dalam kehidupan ini._

 _Namun walau begitu, Naruto mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk merubah impresi orang lain terhadapnya. Terutama pada teman-temannya sendiri (seandainya anak-anak seumurannya menganggapnya seperti itu). Naruto menunjukkan dirinya pada orang lain serta teman-temannya bahwa dia bukanlah sosok yang mereka pikirkan. Naruto mencoba memperlebar senyum setiap hari meski terlihat seperti anak idiot, setiap hari bertingkah seperti anak kebanyakan walau terkadang mencoba mencari perhatian lebih. Ia tidak bisa disalahkan atas itu. Tidak sama sekali._

 _Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Waktu semakin berlalu, dan beberapa anak seumurannya mulai tak lagi takut padanya dan mau membuka hatinya untuk menjadi teman Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kala itu. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia dari mendapatkan seorang teman di masa kecil yang indah._

 _Dan tibalah saatnya ketika ia memasuki jenjang sekolah yang paling dasar. Ia dipertemukan dengan Sakura dalam satu kelompok yang berjumla tiga orang, antara lain Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan saat itu pula, Naruto tersenyum penuh harapan._

 _Iya._

 _Seakan ada cahaya baru dalam hidupnya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Sayang?"

"Ah, iya?"

Narutotersadar dari lamunannya, kala satu nada yang lembut itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

Hari telah berganti menjadi pagi, biar cahaya sang mentari menelusup masuk melalui kaca dan celah jendela. Hembus angin mengayunkan rumput yang basah, terasa amat begitu sejuk, diikuti dengan cuaca yang mendukung untuk pagi yang datang.

Narutomendapati Sakurayang duduk di kursi rodanya. Kedua tangannya memegang roda, diikuti dengan senyumnya yang perlahan mengembang. Pandang matanya terlihat begitu sayu, membentuk suatu ekspresi yang membuat hati Naruto sedikit menghangat.

 _Naruto tidak bohong pada dirinya sendiri tentang Sakura yang duduk di kursi roda._

Penampilannya kini terlihat begitu anggun. _Sweater_ putih menutupi kulit dan lengan tangannya yang pucat, ditambah satu syal warna yang senada dengan rambutnya melingkar di leher. Celana hitam panjang membungkus kakinya dan membuatnya begitu menawan.

Narutomenghampirinya, mengukir senyum lembut dan duduk bagai seorang ksatria. Tangannya kini mencoba meraih jemari Sakurayang begitu halus, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, bahkan mampu membuat sang empunya merasa agak sedikit malu. Alasan; perlakuan Narutoterkadang berlebihan pada dirinya.

"Kamu enggak lagi keadaan yang sakit 'kan?"

"Kamu berlebihan, sayang _..._ aku bisa menahannya kok."

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu. Boleh 'kan?"

Narutoterdiam sejenak, saat pancaran mata yang amat meyakinkan bersinar di depan Naruto,membuat Naruto agak sedikit merasa lega meski rasa khawatirnya masih saja ada. Sakura mengulurkan lengannya, mencoba meraba pipi Naruto yang kini masih tenggelam dalam pikirnya.

"Ta-tapi …."

"Sayang, kamu terlalu khawatir padaku."

"Mau gimana lagi? Yang kutakutkan adalah kamu tambah sakit nantinya. Entar aku bakalan kerepotan."

"Tenang aja kok. aku cukup sehat hari ini."

 _Lagi._

 _Sakura memamerkan senyum meyakinkannya di depan Naruto._

Narutopunya seribu alasan agar Sakuratak dapat melakukan hal yang ia mau, hal yang memungkinkannya untuk menggunakan tenaganya secara berlebihan. Narutopunya semua alasan yang bisa ia gunakan. Namun ketika Sakuramemperlihatkan senyumnya yang seperti ini padanya, Narutotak bisa menyangkalnya, meski rasa khawatir pada cacatyang diderita Sakuramembuatnya begitu takut.

Takut Sakuraterluka, takut akan Sakurayang tak bisa apa-apa lagi, takut akan Sakurayang kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi sakitnya, takut jikalau Sakurakembali terbaring di balik selimut yang dingin. Dan lebih dari itu, Narutotakut Sakuraakan pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Mungkin itu agak berlebihan sih._

 _Tapi, dulu, setidaknya, ia pernah merasakan hal itu._

—karena bagi Naruto _,_ gadis bernama _Haruno Sakura_ bukanlah Haruno Sakura yang pernah ia lihat di masa lalu. Tak terlihat lagi sosok Sakurayang keras kepala dan kasar. Tak terlihat lagi sosok Sakurayang berambisi akan impiannya yang belum tercapai. Yang ada hanyalah Sakurayang terlihat begitu rapuh, yang sudah sepantasnya bisa ia jaga semampunya.

"Sayang?"

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, lalu memberikan senyum penuh arti pada gadis yang duduk di depannya. Perlahan berjalan menuju sisi belakang, lalu menggenggam erat pegangan kursi roda yang diduduki Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini!"

"Boleh? _Yeaay~_ Kita akan kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi menuju tempat yang kamu mau."

"Jadi, kamu mau nurutin semua tempat yang pingin aku kunjungi?"

"Tentu saja. Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Makasih banyak, sayang!"

 _Naruto rasa, untuk kali ini tak apa._

 _Selama Sakura bahagia, ia juga ikut bahagia._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mereka berada di sebuah jalan yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat hamparan padang bunga yang indah di mata. Udara seakan memainkan kelopak bunga yang bermekaran lalu membawanya terbang ke angkasa, diikuti dengan bunyi batang bunga yang bergesekan. Hangat akan cahaya sang mentari seakan memberi arti. Bersyukur cuaca kali ini begitu mendukung.

Sakuramengulurkan tangannya ke atas saat kelopak bunga terbang terbawa angin melintas di atasnya. Ia tak bisa menggapainya, namun ia mengulas senyum tipis. Begitupun dengan Narutoyang berada di belakangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Huh?"

Narutomenghampiri ribuan bunga yang bermekaran itu, memetik dua tangkai bunga dengan warna yang berbeda—Ini adalah padang bunga dengan bunga yang tak beraturan—lalu kembali kepada Sakuradan membungkukkan badannnya di depan Sakura _._ Perempuan dengan helaian merah muda sebahu itu terkejut, kala Narutomemasang bunga itu di telinganya lalu bunga yang satu lagi ia berikan pada Sakura.

"Sa-sayang?"

"Lihat! Kamu terlihat cantik Sakura!"

"I-Ini agak memalukan sih"

"Mau kufoto?"

"A-Apa?"

Narutotertawa pelan diiringi dengan senyum yang lembut. Perlahan ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang sembari mengambil _smartphone_ di sakunya. Ia tertawa pelan saat Sakura kebingungan untuk memilih ekspresi apa yang pantas untuk berada di dalam sebuah poto.

"Sa-sayang, kenapa harus poto segala?"

"Kamu terlihat cantik tahu! Biarkan aku mengabadikannya."

" _Sigh!_ Kenapa harus diabadikan sih?"

"Hey, mana senyum manismu?"

Sakura berekspresi, menampilkan senyum manis yang baru pertama kali ia perlihatkan pada Naruto,bahkan membuat Naruto sempat terperangah dalam waktu yang singkat. Kedua tangannya kini menyilang menyentuh lutut. Terdiam disana hingga Narutomenghitung waktu mundur.

"Tiga ... dua ... satu …."

 _*Ckreeeek!*_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan!"_

 _Satu kalimat pendek itu terucap tulus dari bibir seorang remaja, di depan seorang gadis impiannya. Dengan latar halaman belakang sekolah menengah atas, ia mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dengan begitu sempurna. Meski ia masih mencoba menahan malu._

" _Cih! Harus berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku tak menyukaimu, Naruto!"_

— _namun sayang, gadis impiannya membalas perasaannya dengan campakkan yang menyakitkan, lalu melenggang pergi dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu tidak suka akan keberadaan Naruto._

 _Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dan ia terdiam disana dengan ekspresi yang tertutupi rambut pirangnya. Kedua tangannya terlihat begitu lemah, bahkan setitik air mata jatuh ke tanah dengan kepala yang menunduk._

 _Naruto tahu. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan baginya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa sakit dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia mungkin bisa menahan rasa sakit sedikit lebih lama (meski ia enggan untuk menjadi seorang masokis), namun untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar menyerah dan menerima perasaannya kini._

 _Mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Ia sering kali mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis impian macam Haruno Sakura. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sepuluh kali, atau bahkan sejak mereka kecil? Ia bahkan lupa soal berapa kali ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada cinta pertamanya. Selama ada kesempatan, ia tak akan ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura dengan setulus hatinya._

 _Namun apa balasannya? Sakura terus dan terus menolak perasaannya hanya karena gadis itu menyukai laki-laki seumurannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, sosok riajuu tampan keturunan Uchiha yang dikenal orang banyak itu. Sosok yang dingin terhadap orang lain bahkan pada Naruto yang satu kelompoknya sendiri. Apalagi Sakura, gadis itu seakan tak pernah peka pada Sasuke yang sesekali terkadang mencoba menghindarinya._

— _dan untuk ungkapan perasaannya kali ini. Naruto rasa, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya bagi dirinya. Ini yang terakhir dan ia tak ingin hati yang ia miliki terus merasa disakiti. Ia tak akan mau lagi mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Meski di satu sisi, perasaannya pada Sakura tetaplah perasaan cinta. Ia mencintai gadis itu, namun jika gadis itu berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah virus dalam kehidupannya, Naruto merasa lebih baik ia pergi._

 _Iya._

 _Naruto berpikir bahwa mungkin melihat Sakura dari jauh adalah hal yang terbaik._

 _Keesokan harinya, Naruto menjalani kehidupannnya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah, tak ada yang coba ia rubah atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Hanya saja, kala ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan pandangannya dengan gadis itu bertemu dalam satu titik, Naruto mencoba mengalihkannya. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Gadis itu seakan tak pernah menyukai keberadaan Naruto yang ia anggap selalu mengganggu hidupnya._

 _Naruto terlihat ramah dengan orang lain, namun Naruto hanya mengeluarkan beberapa kata saja ketika secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sakura. Naruto bisa saja memberikan senyum hangatnya pada semua orang, namun untuk Sakura, ia terlalu sakit untuk bisa memberikan senyum terbaik yang pernah ia berikan pada gadis yang telah menyakitinya itu._

 _Semakin hari, jarak diantara mereka semakin merenggang. Bahkan Naruto yakin, gadis impiannya itu merasa bahwa pengganggu dalam hidupnya sudah hilang dalam kehidupannya. Naruto bersyukur jika memang begitu. Ya, dia benar-benar bersyukur. Bahkan kala ia melihat Sakura dengan teman-temannya, saat ia pulang sekolah, saat ia melihat gadis itu keluar dengan pakaian hari-harinya, semua itu seakan menguatkan apa yang Naruto pikirkan._

 _Hingga hari kelulusan tiba. Hari dimana mereka berpisah dan menempuh ke tingkat pendidikan yang lebih tinggi yaitu kuliah di universitas._

 _Riuh suara terdengar dari segala sudut. Satu pelukan kecil seakan penuh akan arti yang mendalam. Hempasan udara yang membawa daun-daun Sakura yang berterbangan ke langit seolah begitu berkesan dan akan terus dikenang._

 _Naruto tiba di gedung olahraga sekolah yang dijadikan tempat upacara perpisahan. Ia duduk di bagian paling belakang di sisi kanan. Senyumnya mengembang. Setidaknya, untuk kali ini, ia bisa sedikit lebih bahagia daripada yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya._

 _Obrolan singkat dan cerita-cerita menyenangkan seakan menjadi penghantar rasa sedih yang melingkupi ruangan besar ini. Naruto dapat mendengar siswa-siswa lain yang menangis saat mereka menceritakan kisah yang paling berkesan dengan temannya pada temannya. Naruto tertawa halus. Ia pikir ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu._

 _Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seketika ia mendapati sosok Sakura, sang gadis impiannya yang ia pikir tak akan pernah bisa ia gapai sampai kapanpun. Gadis itu duduk di kursi bagian kiri. Agak jauh darinya namun ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang sedari dulu terus coba ia gapai._

 _Di matanya, Sakura kini seperti mengajak Sasuke untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun sayang, Sasuke bahkan enggan untuk meresponnya. Dalam hati, seakan Naruto berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang begitu ambisius akan apa yang ia kejar._

 _Bukan begitu?_

 _Menit demi menit terus berlalu. Upacara perpisahan pun dimulai._

" _Semuanya, selamat atas kelulusan kalian!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Sakura_ _…_ _."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

" _Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu, Sakura."_

" _A-Aku_ _…_ _."_

" _Enyahlah dari hadapanku, sialan!"_

" _Sakura, orang tuamu_ _…_ _."_

" _SAKURA, AWAS!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"TIDAAAAK!"

"Sa-Sakura?!"

Narutoseakan panik saat Sakuraberteriak histeris. Seketika ia berlari dari dapur ke ruang tengah, dan mendapati sang pujaan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar ketakutan. Melihat Sakuraseperti ini, membuat Narutoseakan kembali terluka.

Ia benar-benar ketakutan akan sesuatu, hingga membuatnya mampu berteriak seperti itu. Air matanya perlahan jatuh dari sisi hingga membasahi pipinya. Narutoterdiam dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

 _Ia tidak bisa melihat Sakuranya seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama._

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?!"

"Na-Naruto?"

"Iya?"

"Naruto? Naruto?! Naruto?!"

"Aku disini. Tenanglah."

" _..."_

"Sakura?"

"Sayang!"

 _*Hug!*_

Seketika Sakuramemeluk Narutodengan erat saat Narutoberada di sebelahnya, di sisi pinggir kasur yang ia tempati. Pelukannya sangat erat, seakan tak membiarkan Narutopergi kemanapun. Ia menumpahkan kesedihannya hingga membasahi pakaian yang Narutokenakan. Di satu sisi, Narutobenar-benar semakin terluka. Sakurapersis seperti yang dulu, _Sakura_ yang pernah menyerah dalam hidupnya hingga hampir mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

 _Ini adalah salah satu sisi dari Sakura yang cukup menyedihkan untuk diingat kembali._

Segera Narutomembalas pelukannya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung Sakuradan mendekapnya lebih dekat. Pelukannya seakan memiliki makna tersendiri, memberi sugesti bahwa ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakurasendirian. Jujur, ia akan selalu menjaga Sakurasemampunya. Ia akan menjadi tempat Sakurakembali dari segala kesedihan dan kegelapan masa lalunya.

 _Naruto akan menjadi sosok yang mampu membuat Sakura bahagia._

Sakuraadalah gadis cantik nan anggun yang rapuh. Gadis yang pernah hancur karena masa lalunya yang gelap. Gadis yang tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk pulang lalu menikmati hidupnya dengan merasa nyaman dan terjaga. Sakuratak mempunyai itu. Dia sama sekali tak mempunyai itu. Hanya Naruto. Hanya Narutolah tempat ia pulang dan hanya Narutoseorang.

Ketika ia berpikir bahwa menjauhi Narutoadalah pilihan terbaik di masa lalunya hanya demi sosok yang pernah ia cintai, membuat Sakuraseakan ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto yang dulu selalu ada untuknya pernah berubah menjadi Naruto yang berbeda dari yang sekarang. Narutoyang merasa sungkan saat bertemu dengannya, Narutoyang seakan tak terbiasa ketika bertemu dengannya, juga Narutoyang menjauh dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

 _Naruto pernah seperti itu dulu. Naruto pernah melakukan itu dulu._

— _dan itu karena Sakura sendiri._

" _Sayang! Hiks_ _…_ _."_

"Mimpi lagi?"

"Iya. aku benci mimpi itu!"

"Sini sini. Tenanglah, aku disini untukmu. Kamu enggak perlu khawatir. Kamu bisa panggil aku kalo ada apa-apa. Jadi, tenang ya?"

Naruto mengusap punggung Sakurasecara perlahan, mencoba memudarkan rasa sedih yang Sakurarasakan. Pandangannya melembut. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Sakurasembari menghirup harumnya helaian merah muda yang perempuan itu miliki, lalu membisikkan satu kalimat ke telinga Sakurabahwa ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Itu adalah janjinya. Iya, Narutoberjanji akan hal itu.

Di detik selanjutnya, Narutomembujuk Sakura untuk kembali tidur di kasur empuknya. Sakuramenggeleng. Ia tak ingin Narutopergi darinya. Narutomenghela nafas lelah, lalu tersenyum simpul. Naruto berkata padanya bahwa ia tak akan pergi kemana-mana, hanya ke dapur saja. Namun sayang, Sakuramenahannya. Genggaman pada lengan tangannya terasa semakin erat.

"Enggak!"

"Ta-tapi _Sakura—"_

"Kubilang enggak!"

Narutokembali menghela nafas lelah. Ia tak bisa menyangkalnya lagi jika Sakuramemang gadis yang keras kepala. Narutoperlahan mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Sakurapada lengannya. Awalnya _Sakura_ tak mau, namun ketika Naruto tersenyum padanya, perlahan ia melepas genggaman tanganya.

 _Naruto_ menyuruhnya untuk berbaring, dan Sakura menuruti perintahnya. Segera Narutomengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dahi Sakura hingga membuat Sakuramemejamkan matanya. Narutotersenyum simpul. Dahi Sakura terasa panas. Mungkin ia demam? Tapi Sakuramemang sering seperti ini sih.

— _Bahkan sesekali pernah sembuh secara tiba-tiba._

 _Naruto sendiri agak terkejut akan hal itu._

"Sayang?"

" _Haah._ Iya deh. bisa bergeser sedikit gak?"

Narutosegera naik ke atas kasur, lalu berbaring di samping Sakurasembari menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua hingga ke bahu. Sakura terdiam dengan wajah memerah saat Narutomempertunjukkan senyum padanya. Senyum yang jarang Naruto berikan pada orang lain, senyum spesial yang pernah Sakuradapatkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kamu bisa tenang sekarang?"

"Sedikit."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Sakura _,_ mengelusnya dengan lembut hingga membuat sang empunya merasa nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa Narutomerasa bahwa ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura dalam waktu yang lama jika melihatnya seperti ini.

Sakura dulu bukanlah gadis yang seperti ini. Namun di satu sisi, Naruto lebih memilih Sakura yang sekarang daripada Sakura yang dulu. Kenapa? Karena ia tak sanggup untuk mengingat berapa banyak penolakan yang telah dilakukan Sakura padanya.

Pada akhirnya penolakan yang pernah ia rasakan akan berakhir menjadi kenangan konyol yang pernah ia miliki. Meski sering kali ia merasa kesal dan sedih saat mengingatnya kembali.

Kadang kala, mengingat masa-masa sulit itu bukanlah hal yang amat menyenangkan untuk diingat kembali ya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Hangat akan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke bahu, diiringi cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui kaca dan celah jendela. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, bahkan agak malas untuk banyak bergerak hari ini.

"...?"

Sakuramenoleh ke sisi. Tak ada lagi Narutodi sebelahnya, tak ada lagi Narutoyang terbaring dengan wajah damai yang membuatnya merasa terjaga. Tak ada lagi dengkuran halus bagai lagu pembawa tidur baginya.

Yang ada hanyalah duduk di pinggir kasur sambil membawa semangkuk bubur. Tersenyum padanya. Terasa hangat, diiringi dengan aroma bubur yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Sayang?"

"Pagi. Gimana tidurmu semalam?"

Sakuraterdiam sejenak lalu perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membalas apa yang Narutoucap dengan anggukan mantap diiringi senyum tipis penuh makna.

 _Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia._

Bagi Sakura,sesosok pria berambut pirang _spike_ disebelahnya ini adalah sosok yang tak bisa ia bandingkan dengan orang lain. Sosok yang selalu ada untuknya saat ia berada dalam keadaan yang terburuk sekalipun. Naruto adalah spesial baginya. Dan di satu sisi, Sakura tak ingin kehilangan sosok Naruto.

"Mumpung masih hangat ... katakan _aah~"_

Sakura tak dapat menahan rona merahnya yang hinggap di pipi kala Naruto menyuguhkan satu sendok padanya. Ia tak bisa merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya, dan ia tak pernah diperlakukan hal seperti ini pada siapapun saat ia tengah dalam keadaan mental yang kurang baik. Hanya Naruto _._ Hanya Narutoseorang.

"Sakura?"

"Sayang,jika aku menanyakan satu hal yang mungkin sulit untuk kau jawab, apa kau mau menjawabnya?"

"..."

"Sayang?"

"Katakan."

Sakura merasa tak yakin, kala Narutokembali menarik sendok itu dan menaruhnya di mangkuk. Namun meski begitu, Naruto senantiasa memberikan senyum hangat padanya. Memberikan satu kekuatan yang membuatnya tak ragu untuk menghadapi apa yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya.

"Jika seandainya aku pergi dari dunia ini, apa kamu akan tetap mengingatku?"

"..."

"Sayang?"

Sakuramenjadi agak sedikit takut sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Ia tak pernah melihat Narutoyang seperti ini sebelumnya. Pria di depannya itu menunduk, menutupi ekspresinya dengan helaian rambutnya. Pegangannya pada mangkuk dan sendok seakan mengeras. Bahkan terlihat agak gemetar.

 _Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar merasa menyesal saat melempar pertanyaan itu._

Ia tak menduga jika pertanyaan itu akan membekas di kepala Naruto _._ Ia benar-benar tak menduga itu. Seharusnya, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah ia tanyakan pada orang lain. Terlebih, ia menanyakan itu pada sosok seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakurabahkan dapat merasakan kedua tangan Narutoyang bergetar, hingga tak kuasa menahan mangkuk itu lalu ia taruh di lantai. Sakura terdiam. Naruto masih enggan untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya.

 _*Hug!*_

"Sa-sayang?"

—sebelum akhirnya Naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

Sakuramembelalakkan matanya, ia benar-benar membelalakkan matanya, saat dua lengan yang memaksanya masuk ke dalam pelukan Naruto terasa erat. Sakura terkejut, kala ia dapat merasakan bahunya benar-benar basah oleh cairan yang ia tahu. Agak terasa memilukan di hati.

 _Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh._

 _Ia benar-benar tak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, bodoh?"_

" _Karena ... Karena—"_

" _Apa karena takdirmu, apa kamu menyerah pada hidupmu, huh?"_

" _..."_

" _Apa karena kesalahanmu?"_

" _A-Aku—"_

" _Apa kamu berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu?"_

" _..."_

" _Bodoh_ _…_ _."_

" _Ta-tapi, sayang. kau—"_

" _Kamu tahu jawabannya, bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Kamu akan melawan dirimu sendiri denganku yang berada di sisimu. Kamu akan tahu bahwa akulah orang yang akan menyelamatkan dirimu saat kamu terjatuh suatu saat nanti. Lalu apa yang membuatmu merasa ragu?"_

" _..."_

" _Katakanlah_ _…_ _."_

" _Karena, karena ... aku tak bisa membalas apa yang telah kamu perlakukan padaku."_

" _Bodoh_ _…._ _"_

" _..."_

" _Lain kali. Jangan tanyakan itu lagi padaku. kamu sudah tahu jawabannya."_

" _Iya."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mereka tiba di sebuah jalanan aspal yang begitu lurus nan panjang, yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya dipenuhi akan pepohonan hijau. Dedaunannya berterbangan dibawa oleh angin. Suasananya begitu sepi walau ini adalah sebuah jalan menuju sebuah tempat.

Sakuratersenyum cerah, satu tangannya mencoba menggapai salah satu daun yang melintas di atasnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia, bahkan sesekali terlihat seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang berbunga-bunga, meski nyatanya dia kini sudah berumur. Senyumnya terlihat amat menyenangkan, tanpa peduli orang yang kini bersamanya.

"Sa-Sakura, ke-kenapa harus seperti ini?"

"Kau keberatan, sayang?"

"Berat tahu! Lagipula kenapa tidak memakai kursi roda saja?"

"Aku ingin tempat duduk yang lebih tinggi."

"Kau pikir aku ini kursi?!"

Uzumaki Naruto, si pirang itu tak menyangka jika gadis ini saat di rumah memaksanya untuk berjalan-jalan. Naruto menyetujuinya sih, namun kali ini tidak dengan kursi roda. Perempuan ini ingin digendong oleh Naruto _,_ digendong di belakangnya.

Narutomungkin ingin menampar dirinya di beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakurajika bakal berakhir seperti ini. Tubuh Sakuramemang tidak terlalu berat baginya, namun jika di perjalanan panjang seperti ini, mau tak mau ia merasa pegal dan berat juga.

Mereka berjalan di sisi pinggir jalan (meski sebenarnya hanya Narutoyang berjalan) dengan wajah senang. Hembusan angin sejuk berhembus melewati batang pohon, seolah melupakan panas akan cahaya matahari yang menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan pohon.

Narutosempat melirik ke belakang, kala ia tak mendengar lagi suara Sakurayang begitu lembut di telinganya. Kedua tangan _Sakura_ melingkar di lehernya, hidungnya mencoba menyesap aroma parfum Narutoyang terasa harum. Naruto tersenyum akan hal itu.

"Sakura …."

"Iya?"

"Kamu ngantuk?"

"Sedikit. Padahal perutku agak terasa lapar."

"Huh?"

"Sayang?"

"Ya?"

 _*Greep!*_

Naruto serasa sulit untuk bernafas saat Sakuramencoba melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan kuat di leher apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan ini hingga seperti ingin membunuhnya. Narutomencoba menepuk lengannya, memberitahu bahwa ia terlalu erat.

"A-ah ... maaf."

"Kau ini ... lain kali kontrol rasa senangmu itu. Kamu bisa saja membunuhku tahu!"

"Iya iya."

"..."

"..."

"Sayang?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyesal mempunyai _istri_ sepertiku?" satu pertanyaan itu muncul dalam nada yang menggantung dari Sakura.

 _Ya_ _…_ _._

 _Itu adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura._

"..."

"Kalau aku, aku bersyukur mempunyai _suami_ sepertimu. Aku bangga mempunyai _suami_ seperti dirimu. Aku ... Aku ... A-aku ... _hiks ..."_

 _Naruto yakin telinganya tak berbohong._

 _Sakura menangis. Sakura menangis di belakangnya._

 _Air mata jauh membasahi punggungnya._

 _Naruto masih terdiam sambil berjalan ... tak ada niat untuk mengeluarkan suara_ _…_ _._

"Kamu menyelamatkan hidupku _sayang,_ kamu menyelamatkan hidupku. Kamu menarikku diriku dari kegelapan abadi. Kamu membawaku pada cahaya yang mustahil untuk bisa kugapai lagi. Kamu adalah segalanya bagiku ... _hiks ... hiks ..._ Bagaimana caranya aku membalas perbuatanmu?"

" _Kamu tak perlu membalasnya kok."_

" _Sayang...?"_

"Kamu tak perlu membalasnya,"

"—kamu hanya harus percaya pada satu hal,"

"bahwa akulah suamimu, dan aku tak akan pergi dari mu. _Hanya itu ... hanya itu saja_ _…_ _."_

" _..."_

 _Naruto mengulas senyum simpul, saat ia dapat merasakan lelehan air mata yang terus membasahi punggungnya. Bahkan sesekali ia dapat mendengar isak tangis yang tertahan._

 _Naruto tahu itu. Ia benar-benar tahu akan apa yang Sakura rasakan._

 _Ia tahu persis akan hal itu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Upacara kelulusan telah usai! Itu benar-benar sangat mengharukan!_

 _Tangis haru seakan melingkupi ruang sekolah, taburan bunga mengotori sisi jalan, juga kilauan cahaya kamera yang menghadap sekumpulan remaja yang mencoba mengabadikan diri mereka pada sebuah poto._

 _Naruto berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas di atap sekolah. Hembusan angin mengalun lembut memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya ke segala sisi. Senyumnya terlihat begitu tulus, seakan lega atas sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi._

 _Untuk kali ini, ia berpikir bahwa menyendiri cukup menarik untuk hari akhir di masa sekolahnya._

 _Naruto menatap ke bawah, mendapati beberapa siswa yang perlahan berjalan keluar area sekolah, pergi dan pulang lalu memperlihatkan kepada orang tua mereka bahwa 'ini aku Ibu! Ayah! Aku lulus!' dengan raut muka yang gembira. Di satu sisi, ia banyak mendapati beberapa siswa yang lain yang tak henti-hentinya berfoto dengan temannya._

 _Apa itu harus? Atau sebuah kewajiban?_

 _Ia tak punya orang tua ... kepada siapa ia harus menunjukkan kebahagiaannya ini?_

— _dan untuk kelulusan di akhir masa sekolahnya ini, ia enggan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang kuliah. Ia tak lagi sanggup membiayai dirinya sendiri bahkan untuk ke sekolah yang lebih tinggi. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahwa menyendiri adalah hal yang sedikit membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Ia tak tahu. Mungkin ini pengaruh setan? Atau sesuatu? Hanya saja, seakan hal seperti ini membuatnya teringat masa lalu._

 _Ketika ia dijauhi ... ketika ia sendirian dalam keramaian._

 _Ketika tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ia jadikan tempat curhatannya._

 _Ketika dunia enggan menjadi tempat bermainnya._

 _Naruto ingat itu semua, masih persis menempel di kepala._

 _Dalam beberapa detik setelah angin berhembus, Naruto mendapati sosok Sakura yang tengah berdiri di sana, di tengah halaman sekolah, berdiri membelakangi gerbang sekolah yang masih jauh berada di belakangnya. seolah seperti menunggu seseorang. Terlalu jauh. Bahkan cukup jauh. Namun dari sini, ia bisa melihat senyumnya dengan jelas._

 _Ya ... tentu saja_ _…_ _._

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto jika ada orang yang memperhatikan Sakura lebih lama? Bahkan bertahun-tahun lamanya?_

 _Ia memandangi gadis itu, ia memperhatikan gadis itu lebih dari yang lain kala orang-orang disekitarnya tak ada yang berniat untuk menyapa. Naruto tersenyum getir. Tangannya kini menopang dagunya dikala hembusan angin bertiup lembut melewati dirinya._

 _Seketika sekelebat ingatan kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Menayangkan satu kejadian saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura, mengatakan bahwa 'Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan!' dengan penuh keberanian meski tubuh sempat bergetar, juga kejadian tentang ia yang berulang kali ditolak oleh Sakura dengan kalimat 'A-Ah ... maaf ... Aku ada urusan sebentar ...' atau 'Maaf Naruto ... aku ingin ke toilet dulu' dan bahkan 'Maaf ... aku tak menyukaimu ...' dan ingatan-ingatan lain yang membuatnya kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan._

— _dan terakhir_ _…_ _._

' _Cih! Harus berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku tak menyukaimu, Naruto!'_

— _itu agak sedikit menyakitkan bagi dirinya sih._

" _..."_

 _Naruto tersenyum getir ... seolah berkata 'Hey! Apa aku terlalu buruk untuk gadis spesial seperti dirimu?' dalam senyumnya yang perlahan menipis. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Sesekali helaian rambut pink sebahunya terlihat begitu menawan di matanya._

 _Sakura masih berdiri disana, dikala siswa lainnya mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah._

 _Wajahnya terlihat ragu._

 _Naruto tahu akan hal itu._

 _Menit demi menit berlalu, sekolah mulai terasa sepi, hanya beberapa siswa dan beberapa guru yang mempunyai suatu urusan yang masih tinggal di area sekolah. Dan dari sini, dari atap sekolah ini, Naruto merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres._

 _Sakura masih berdiri disana ... dengan senyumnya yang penuh akan harap_ _…_ _._

 _Naruto merasa cemas. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu tunggu selama ini?_

 _Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Ia akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain semaunya. Itulah fakta yang Naruto tahu tentang gadis itu. Namun untuk kali ini, untuk kali ini saja, ia benar-benar dibuat tidak mengerti dengan gadis itu._

 _Ia menunggu Sasuke?_

 _Bukankah mereka selalu bersama saat upacara perpisahan dimulai?_

 _Lalu untuk apa ada acara menunggu semacam ini?_

 _Menit kembali berlalu. Langit nan bersih kini didatangi oleh sekumpulan awan hitam hingga membuat bumi menjadi sedikit lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya. Naruto sempat mengira bahwa tak lama lagi akan turun hujan saat ia mencoba mendongak ke atas. Sialnya, hari ini hari yang spesial bukan?_

— _dan kala ia menoleh kearah Sakura_ _…_ _._

 _Gadis itu masih terdiam disana. Berdiri dengan senyumnya yang belum sama sekali luntur._

— _bersamaan dengan rintikan hujan yang perlahan mulai jatuh._

 _Bodoh!_

 _Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh!_

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

 _Naruto segera berlari turun ke lantai bawah. Ia berlari ke pintu atap sekolah dikala rintik hujan mulai terasa cukup deras. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Berlari secepat dan semampu yang ia bisa. Decit bunyi sepatu menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi, bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang mulai turun._

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

 _Hujan turun deras!_

 _*Swuuuush!*_

 _Sebisa mungkin Naruto melompat saat berada di tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia terpeleset, namun masih mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Terus berlanjut hingga ia sampai di lantai bawah. Lalu berlari menuju depan sekolah._

 _Yang saat ini ia pikirkan hanyalah Sakura!_

 _Iya. Hanya Sakura seorang!_

 _Gadis bodoh itu. Entah seperti semacam tenaga yang membuatnya sedikit lebih berbeda dari yang sebelumnya kala ia tak rela jika Sakura sakit karena hal yang tak sama sekali ia inginkan. Larinya seakan lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya, lompatan kakinya pun semakin meninggi terasa._

 _Ia berlari, melewati loker sepatu_ _…_ _._

 _Rintik hujan semakin terdengar kuat saat jarak pandangnya perlahan menipis. Helaian rambut pirangnya terbuai udara yang melintas. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi yang amat cemas._

 _Bagaimana lagi?_

 _Mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Sakura kini masih berdiri di tempat yang sama! Berdiri dengan bodohnya sembari menunggu sesuatu yang tak jelas! Bahkan rela dihantam rintikan hujan yang amat dingin!_

 _Ia tahu Sakura memang keras kepala! Namun untuk kali ini ia seperti tak ingin melihat sisi Sakura yang seperti itu!_

 _Dan detik kembali bergulir, hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari gedung melewati pintu utama sekolah—_

" _Sakura—"_

"— _chan?"_

— _dan teriakannya yang meninggi perlahan menurun dengan ekspresi yang berubah._

 _Itu benar ... ekspresinya benar-benar berubah. Jauh dari yang sebelumnya, kala apa yang ia lihat tak lagi dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri._

 _Di depan sana, tepat di depan matanya. Sakura (dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah kuyu) perlahan menangis dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan dadanya. Tangisnya tak lagi terdengar dalam berisiknya hujan, namun Naruto yakin, ia dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat dalam kepala yang tertunduk._

 _Dan di satu sisi, Naruto, si pirang itu merasa ada sisi yang terasa menyakitkan di dalam dirinya._

 _Ia tidak pernah melihat seorang Sakura seperti ini sebelumnya. Jujur, ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat gadis itu seperti ini; menangis, dalam keadaan yang begitu memilukan. Sungguh, ia merasa sedih melihatnya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin berlari lalu memeluknya dan menenangkannya, namun di lain sisi, entah mengapa ada rasa ego yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu atas apa yang Sakura lakukan selama ini._

 _Ia mungkin kesal pada Sakura ... tapi ia mencintainya_ _…_ _._

 _Sial! Mengapa Naruto menjadi bimbang seperti ini?!_

 _Tidak! tidak! tidak!_

 _Naruto harus mengambil keputusan sekarang!_

 _*Pyaak!*_

 _Bunyi langkah yang bertabrakan dengan genangan air itu terdengar keras memecah derasnya hujan, memaksa sang gadis—Haruno Sakura, gadis yang kini berdiri diguyur hujan itu—mendongakkan kepalanya lalu terkejut mendapati sosok Naruto yang berlari kearahnya, di bawah derasnya hujan, di atas rasa ego yang baru saja ia kalahkan._

" _Na-Naruto?"_

 _*Hug!*_

" _Sakura-chan!"_

 _Naruto memeluknya. Si pirang itu membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat dari dinginnya hujan yang membasahi mereka. Kedua tangannnya melingkar di belakang Sakura, seakan tak membiarkan gadis itu pergi jauh darinya. Meski erat, Sakura dapat merasakan ada rasa gemetar dari tangan Naruto. Seakan si pirang yang memeluknya ini masih ragu akan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui._

— _dan di satu sisi, Sakura tak bisa menerima keadaan ini!_

 _*Bruk!*_

" _Sa-Sakura ... —chan?"_

 _Naruto terkejut saat Sakura mendorong tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sakura. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut. Hatinya yang tadinya perlahan menghangat kini berubah menjadi rasa yang berbeda. Ia terkejut. Sungguh._

 _Kala Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dengan air mata yang masih meleleh di sisi, tertutupi derasnya hujan yang turun. Gadis itu seakan marah padanya, marah karena ia memeluknya, marah karena Naruto yang datang, bukan seseorang yang sedari ia tunggu hingga ia rela diguyur hujan karena menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya ingin ia datang padanya._

 _Tapi apa? Apa kenyataannya?_

" _Sakura—"_

" _Cukup Naruto! Hentikan ini!"_

" _Hentikan? hentikan apa maksudmu?"_

" _Peduli setan! Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku! Pergi! Kau bukanlah orang yang aku tunggu! Aku tak ingin melihatmu ada di depanku!"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto terdiam ... ia sadar akan sesuatu_ _…_ _._

 _Benar ... ia bukanlah orang yang Sakura tunggu ... itu adalah kenyataannya_ _…_ _._

 _Tapi entah mengapa ... jujur ... ia merasa begitu sakit mendengarnya._

 _Bahkan dengan teriakan seperti itu pun_ _…_ _._

 _Sial!_

" _Pergi kau sialan! Kau menghancurkan harapanku! Kau bukanlah orang yang sedang kutunggu!"_

" _Sakura-chan_ _…_ _."_

" _Kau tak bisa merebut tempat Sasuke di dalam hatiku!"_

" _..."_

 _Lagi ... Sasuke itu lagi_ _…_ _._

 _Harus berapa kali Naruto mendengar namanya?_

 _Harus berapa kali Naruto mencoba mengalah darinya karena Sakura?_

 _Harus berapa kali Naruto merelakan Sakura padanya meski Sasuke tak sama sekali menanggapi perasaan Sakura?_

 _Harus berapa lama lagi huh?!_

" _Kau tak akan—"_

" _Hentikan itu."_

" _Huh?"_

" _... Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke lagi ... harus berapa lama lagi huh?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Ketahuilah! Sasuke tak akan menemuimu. Si tampan sialan itu tak akan bertemu denganmu!"_

" _Apa katamu?!"_

" _Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali? Mengapa kau mengejarnya disaat kau tahu bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu?"_

" _..."_

" _Kau tahu jika aku selalu dapat berada di sisimu kapan saja. tapi mengapa kau selalu mencoba berada di sisi Sasuke?"_

" _Cih! Hentikan ucapanmu bodoh! Aku tak ingin mendengarkan itu darimu!"_

" _Sakura!"_

" _Enyahlah dari hadapanku sialan! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"_

" _A-Apa?!"_

" _Pergi dari hidupku! Kau hanya penggangu!"_

 _Ya ... itu benar_ _…_ _._

 _Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sakura, seakan menegaskan apa yang selama ini Naruto duga._

 _Itu benar. Uzumaki Naruto, si pirang yang selama ini ada untuknya tidak lebih hanya dianggap sebagai seorang pengganggu dalam hidupnya. Ia yakin itu kalimat yang benar-benar tak sama sekali mengandung kebohongan sedikitpun. Ia juga tak lagi meragukan indra pendengarannya. Secara, ia tak lagi mencoba menipu dirinya sendiri._

 _Itu adalah sebuah penolakan keras dari seorang gadis bernama Sakura!_

" _..."_

 _Naruto terdiam. Ekspresinya yang awalnya mengeras kini tertutupi rambut pirangnya yang basah kuyup, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Di dalamnya, ada sejuta pikiran yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya, seolah sedang mencari satu jawaban yang bisa ia berikan atas apa yang Sakura katakan padanya. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya terkepal erat kini perlahan melemas. Tubuhnya tak lagi menegang meski dinginnya hujan serasa menusuk tulang._

 _Ia tak bisa berargumen lagi, ia tak bisa membela dirinya atas apa yang ia rasakan ..._

— _dan ketika ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan, ia mendapati Sakura yang berjalan kearahnya. Matanya menajam, diikuti dengan derasnya air mata yang tersamarkan oleh hujan yang begitu deras. Seragam sekolah mereka benar-benar basah kuyup saat ini, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka berdua._

 _Dan_ _…_ _._

 _*Slap!*_

 _Sakura menamparnya dengan keras._

" _Pergilah dari sini! Bukan kau yang seharusnya datang di depanku!"_

 _Naruto menunduk. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang basah kembali menutupi pandangannya. Ia tak lagi dapat membela dirinya. Benar. Ia benar-benar tak lagi ingin membela atas apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, kala nyeri atas Sakura yang menamparnya masih terasa cukup menyakitkan._

 _Bahkan ia agak bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan rasa sakit ini? Apa ini bersumber dari pipinya? Atau dari hatinya sendiri?_

 _Kedua tangan Naruto melemas, bahunya yang awalnya menegang kini ikut melemas jua. Ia tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat wajah Sakura saat ini. Perlahan namun pasti, percikan air saat kakinya melangkah ke depan mulai terdengar di telinga Sakura, seakan menegaskan bahwa Naruto menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan._

 _Ya ... Naruto sudah menyerah_ _…_ _._

 _Ia sudah jauh kalah_ _…_ _._

 _Ia merasa bahwa, Sakura sama sekali tak menginginkan keberadaannya ada di kehidupannya._

 _Dan selanjutnya, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tetap berdiri di sana, menanti satu eksistensi yang tak akan pernah ia temui meski ia menunggu sampai hari esok sekalipun._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Satu tahun telah berlalu, meninggalkan semua kejadian yang sama sekali tak diinginkan oleh kepala. Cahaya matahari perlahan menyinari dunia saat raganya mulai naik sepenggalah, membangkitkan semua makhluk hidup yang bangkit dari kematian semunya._

 _Uzumaki Naruto, pria bertubuh tegak dengan rambut pirang spike-nya itu kini bersiap untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Pakaiannya yang terlihat rapi juga wajahnya yang kini begitu bersemangat, seolah lupa pada satu tahun yang lalu saat ia pernah menangis karena seseorang._

 _Ya ... itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya._

" _Aku berangkat." Ucapnya lirih, meski ia tahu bahwa tak akan pernah ada yang menjawab apa yang ia katakan setelah ia keluar dari apartemennya itu._

 _Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya kini. Sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang lewat yang memang ia kenal siapa dan siapa, juga membantu orang lain yang memerlukan bantuan di jalan._

 _Semacam, nenek tua yang menyebrang jalan misalnya? Atau penjaga toko perempuan yang butuh tenaga lebih untuk membawa kotak kardus di depan tokonya ke dalam?_

 _Naruto tersenyum atas itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa jauh lebih berbeda dari yang dulu._

 _Naruto yang sekarang adalah sosok yang sedikit lebih tenang. Senyumnya selalu ia tebar pada semua orang, memberikan satu semangat pada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Wajahnya kini bersinar, dengan semangat untuk menjalani hari yang semakin berbeda di tiap harinya, semangat yang mampu membuat orang terinspirasi karenanya._

— _dan karena itulah, Naruto kini jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu._

 _Dulu ... kala ia masih terlalu bodoh untuk mengalami apa yang dinamakan cinta_ _…_ _._

" _Ah! Naruto-kun!"_

 _Seorang wanita menyapanya kala ia membuka pintu kaca itu, melangkah masuk dan tak lupa membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Seorang wanita berseragam. Di depannya ada set tempat menaruh uang, dan di sekeliling Naruto adalah rak dimana barang-barang ditempatkan dengan sangat rapi._

 _Ya, dia bekerja di sebuah supermarket._

 _Alih-alih melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi sama halnya dengan teman-temannya semasa sekolah, Naruto malah lebih baik mencari pekerjaan yang mampu membuatnya dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Secara, ia adalah seorang yatim piatu—meski di umurnya yang sekarang, sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk disebut sebagai seorang yatim piatu—dan mau tak mau, dirinya sendiri lah yang harus mencari cara bagaimana bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini, bukan dengan meminta bantuan dari orang tua seperti orang lain._

" _Seperti biasanya, kau selalu datang pagi-pagi Naruto-kun. Seperti inilah karyawan kesayanganku!"_

" _Kau berlebihan manajer. Aku hanya tidak ingin dipecat dari pekerjaanku yang sekarang."_

" _Hahah ... Ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepat ganti pakaianmu sana dan gantikan posisiku yang sekarang."_

" _Baik!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Berpikir tentang kuliah, serasa membuat Naruto ingin putus asa. Jujur, ia bisa saja masuk ke universitas yang ia mau menurut nilai akhir sekolahnya yang dapat dikatakan bagus, namun di satu sisi, ia tak bisa membiayai kuliahnya jika ia tak mempunyai uang sama sekali._

 _Di samping itu, bekerja sambil kuliah ia rasa agak sedikit menyulitkan bagi dirinya yang hidup sendirian. Tak seperti orang lain, yang dikirim uang oleh orang tuanya dari kampung atau dari kota lain untuk membiayai kuliahnya, Naruto harus mencari uang sendiri untuk membiayai hidupnya sehari-hari dan membiayai kuliahnya—itupun jika seandainya ia memang kuliah._

 _Memikirkan itu, membuat Naruto sudah menyerah menggapai jenjang pendidikannya yang lebih tinggi._

 _*Cklek! Cliing!*_

" _Selamat datang—"_

 _Kalimat Naruto terputus, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang menjadi datar dengan wajah yang agak terkejut. Namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha terlihat tenang. Seorang gadis perlahan masuk, dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat rapi dengan tiga temannya yang berada di sebelahnya. Helaian rambut merah jambunya mengeluarkan harum lembut yang menusuk hidung, dan lebih dari itu, pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu titik._

 _Naruto cukup terkejut, namun berusaha mendatarkan ekspresinya sebisa mungkin. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu, gadis yang kini masuk itu adalah Haruno Sakura, sosok yang dulu ia sukai kini berjalan masuk ke dalam bersama teman-temannya._

 _Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka saat Sakura tak sama sekali berekspresi kala gadis itu melihatnya. Mungkin Naruto jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu hingga ia tak lagi dapat menerka wajahnya? Atau mungkin memang Sakura yang sama sekali tak mau menegurnya?_

 _Naruto juga memang tidak terlalu peduli sih._

 _Ia sudah mengubur perasaannya pada Sakura sedalam mungkin._

" _Hei! Hei! akhir pekan nanti apa yang kalian lakukan?" salah satu gadis yang bersama Sakura berseru riang._

" _Entahlah."_

" _Kurasa, aku akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama keluargaku."_

" _Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?"_

" _Eh? Aku?"_

 _Naruto sama sekali tak bermaksud mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan (meski suara mereka cukup terdengar keras sih). Sebisa mungkin Naruto terlihat sibuk di mata mereka, terlebih di mata Sakura. Entah mungkin membereskan barang-barang di depannya mungkin dapat membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto tak peduli pada apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

" _Teman-temanku semasa sekolah mengajakku untuk ikut dalam reuni sekolah tahun angkatanku."_

" _Heeh?! Itu sih enak!"_

" _Yah? Padahal awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan pergi, Sakura-chan."_

" _Ah! Maaf, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa."_

 _Naruto sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan. Ya, dia kaget sih saat Sakura mengatakan itu, bahkan dengan nada yang cukup kuat, hingga ia bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya dengan jelas. Entahlah. Mungkin saja, tapi ia rasa bukan karena Sakura ingin ia tahu bahwa sekolahnya mengadakan reuni._

 _Lagipula soal reuni. Huh? Reuni? Naruto yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Tapi yah, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti siswa yang tak pernah diingat oleh siapapun. Sakura berkata bahwa reuni akan diadakan akhir pekan ini, itu berarti acara semacam reuni seharusnya sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari bukan?_

 _Apa tak ada seorangpun yang ingat padanya? Atau setidaknya ingat namanya lalu mengajaknya meski hanya lewat dunia maya?_

 _Ah ... ia terlalu berpikir negatif pada teman masa sekolahnya_ _…_ _._

 _Naruto mendapati gadis-gadis itu bersama Sakura berjalan ke arahnya, ke arah Kasir untuk membayar semua yang mereka beli. Setelah melayaninya, Naruto mencoba memberikan senyum hangat sembari berkata 'Terima kasih' dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk._

 _Sejenak ia mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Tanpa senyum, tanpa teguran, tanpa ada tanda bahwa mereka dulu saling kenal satu sama lain. Bahkan Naruto sempat berfirasat tentang Sakura yang saat berjalan kearahnya, gadis itu akan memberitahu soal reuni yang akan diadakan. Tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali dan lebih memilih melenggang pergi bersama teman-temannya._

 _Yah ... Naruto terlalu berharap pada gadis itu sih_ _…_ _._

 _Meski ia tahu, bodohnya ia berharap pada gadis macam Sakura_ _…_ _._

 _*Ckleek* *Clingg!*_

" _Terima kasih."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hari berubah menjadi gelap. Tiba saatnya ia pulang ke apartemennya setelah menjalani kerjanya seharian. Ia sengaja tidak mengambil shift malam dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Sempat membeli soda kaleng di vending machine di jalan, lalu meminumnya sembari menyusuri jalanan kota._

 _Ia tersenyum lembut, saat suasana di jalanan kota masih terbilang tidak terlalu sepi. Orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati dirinya. Sesekali ia mendapati pasangan yang tengah duduk mesra di bangku jalan, serta suami istri yang berjalan pulang sambil membawa barang belanjaan mereka._

 _Naruto tersenyum karena itu. Entah mengapa, semua itu membuatnya merasa menjadi lebih baik._

 _Ketika tiba saatnya ia berjalan menuju jalan pintas, masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang diapit dua gedung apartemen yang tinggi, Naruto mendapati sosok seorang pria, mungkin seumuran dengannya, tengah kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jalan sempit ini memang berliku._

" _E-eh ... Anu_ _…_ _."_

 _Naruto melangkah kearah pria misterius itu sembari mencoba menyapa. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Bahkan Naruto dapat melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar saat membalikkan tubuhnya—semacam, Naruto merasa ia tengah menakuti pria itu? —. Dan saat mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto tersenyum simpul kala melihat wajahnya._

" _Na-Naruto?"_

" _Yah ... lama tak jumpa, Sasuke."_

 _Namanya adalah Sasuke_ _…_ _._

" _Sialan! Kau membuatku ketakutan tahu!"_

" _Hahah maaf. lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Aku tersesat_ _…_ _."_

" _Huh?"_

 _Yah. Naruto memang sempat tidak percaya sih. Pria bercelana jeans dengan hoodie hitam dengan lambang marga Uchiha di punggungnya itu bisa-bisanya tersesat di kota tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Namun jika melihat dari ekspresinya, Naruto bisa saja percaya sih._

 _Lagipula, Sasuke adalah anak orang kaya. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar yang tiap harinya selalu diantar menggunakan mobil pribadi. Bahkan sejak mereka sekolah, pria bernama Sasuke ini selalu dijemput oleh mobil hitam saat tiba saatnya waktu pulang sekolah. Mungkin karena itu, membuat Sasuke tersesat di jalan ini hanya karena ia terlalu jarang menyusuri kota dengan berjalan kaki._

" _Itu benar ... bodohnya aku, bahkan sampai tersesat di kota tempat tinggalku sendiri."_

" _Err ... bagaimana kalau mampir ke apartemenku sebentar? Kau mau?"_

" _A-ah ... terima kasih."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Silahkan duduk dimanapun kau mau."_

" _Eh? Tak apa?"_

" _Hey! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman?"_

 _Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar._

 _Mereka tiba di apartemen Naruto. Tidak terlalu besar sih, namun jika hanya untuk seukuran seorang pria yang tinggal sendirian, apartemen ini terbilang cukup untuknya. Sasuke sempat melihat sekitar saat ia duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet halus. Sangat rapi untuk seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri, ia rasa._

 _Naruto kini berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke, membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada dua gelas minuman bersoda dan keripik kentang yang masih ada di kulkasnya. Ia tersenyum simpul kala Sasuke mencoba memperhatikan tempat tinggalnya ini._

" _Maafkan kamarku yang agak acak-acakan ini."_

" _Ha? Kau bercanda? Kamarmu terlihat rapi."_

" _Ah ... terima kasih."_

 _Naruto menaruhnya di atas meja pendek di depan Sasuke. Mereka mencoba menghela nafas, meresapi dinginnya udara malam yang terasa sejuk di kulit. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada televisi kecil yang menyiarkan acara berita._

 _Tapi yah_ _…._

 _Sebenarnya, Naruto agak sedikit bingung sih. Semacam, topik apa yang bisa menjadi bahan obrolan diantara mereka?_

 _Naruto akui, Sasuke adalah temannya sejak lama, sejak mereka disatukan dalam satu grup bersama gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang menarik banyak perhatian orang kala itu meski sifatnya yang agak dingin, jauh berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto. Naruto? Ia tidak lebih dari siswa normal seperti yang lainnya._

" _Err_ _…_ _."_

" _Na-Naruto?"_

" _Ah, iya?"_

 _Sasuke terlihat kebingung di matanya._

" _Sial! Aku bingung ingin berbicara apa padamu."_

 _"Ah ... aku juga sama sih."_

" _..."_

" _Hahahaha_ _…_ _."_

 _Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu akhirnya tertawa._

 _Yah, hanya tawa ringan sekedar untuk melepas rasa canggung antara mereka berdua._

"' _Ah ... bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Naruto?"_

" _Aku tidak melanjutkan pendidikanku hingga kuliah sih. Aku berakhir dengan menjadi kasir di sebuah supermarket."_

" _Hey! Bukankah itu hal yang menarik?"_

" _Kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku hanya mencoba menikmati pekerjaanku sih."_

 _Mereka terus mengobrol hingga waktu tak terasa semakin berlalu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Ah ... Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu Naruto."_

" _Eh? Apa itu?"_

" _Akhir pekan nanti, sekolah kita akan mengadakan reuni."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Lalu apanya? Kau harus datang, bodoh!"_

" _Haha ... aku bercanda ... akan kuusahakan. Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkanku ya."_

" _Tentu."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Akhir pekan pun tiba!_

 _Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria muda dengan helaian rambutnya yang terbuai angin kini berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menengah atas, tempat dimana ia pernah mencari ilmu selama tiga tahun lamanya. Ia mungkin agak sedikit lupa, namun ia rasa, tak ada yang banyak berubah dari pendidikan terakhir yang ia miliki ini._

 _Suasana sekolah cukup sepi, mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan. Mungkin bukanlah hari yang pantas untuk dijadikan acara reuni. Namun, mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa mereka memilih hari ini. Hanya berteman dengan hembusan angin yang lembut. Lagipula, ia adalah orang yang termasuk ke dalam acara reuni yang datang paling terlambat saat ini._

 _Langkahnya membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan, ia sempat merasa deja vu. Seperti sebuah sensasi yang pernah terulang sebelumnya. Setidaknya, mampu membuatnya merasakan sebuah nostalgia di dalam hatinya._

 _Ia mungkin lupa, tapi ia pernah berjalan di antara kerumunan orang yang berada di sisi pinggir sepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama sekolah ini._

 _*Prok! Prok!*_

 _Naruto dapat mendengar bunyi keras dari lantai dua gedung sekolah. Bunyinya terdengar bermacam-macam, dan yang terakhir kali ia dengar adalah tepukan tangan yang terdengar bergemuruh. Naruto tersenyum simpul akan hal itu. Sempat berpikir bahwa, seharusnya ia tak perlu datang jika disana telah berpesta terlebih dahulu. Namun terlebih dahulu, ia enyahkan pikiran seperti itu._

 _Segera Naruto berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dulu. Tak kuasa menahan sabar, Naruto berlari pelan hingga akhirnya masuk ke gedung utama sekolah. Segera ia menaiki puluhan anak tangga, membawanya ke lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada di sini._

 _Ia sempat melewati beberapa kelas lain yang telah diisi oleh orang-orang yang ikut ke dalam reuni satu angkatan—Naruto tak menyangka sebelumnya, jika reuni ini akan dilangsungkan secara bersamaan dengan kelas lainnya saat ia mendengar itu dari Sasuke. Meski sebelumnya, ia memang mendengar dari Sakura bahwa sekolahnya akan mengadakan reuni satu angkatan. Naruto memandangi mereka dari balik kaca sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Senyum, tawa, juga obrolan hangat seakan membentuk sebuah suasana nostalgia yang terasa begitu indah._

 _Naruto kembali tersenyum simpul._

 _Waktu terus berlalu, hingga tiba lah saatnya ia berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya semasa ia sekoah dulu. Tangannya terlihat begitu kaku saat bergerak mencoba meraih knop pintu. Keringat dingin muncul dari sisi, seakan memberi tanda bahwa ia belum siap untuk menerima hal semacam ini._

 _Sepintas terbesit di pikirannya saat ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat ia membuka pintu kelasnya, apakah suasana akan menjadi hening karena kedatangannya? Atau biasa-biasa saja seolah dirinya tak pernah ada? Atau bahkan mereka menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat hingga membuatnya merasa tak nyaman?_

 _Ah sial! Naruto terlalu memikirkan hal itu!_

 _*Sreeet!*_

 _Pintu terbuka lebar_ _…_ _._

 _Waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat dari yang biasanya._

 _Saat itu, Naruto dapat melihat sosok Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di bangku pojok bersama teman-temannya yang lain, sekilas melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya seolah ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat keberadaan Naruto di depan matanya. Naruto tersenyum karena itu. Itu bukanlah hal yang baru bagi dirinya._

 _Ya ... setidaknya_ _…_ _._

 _Dan di sisi lain, ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dekat jendela bersama seorang gadis yang sama sekali ta ia kenal. Berambut merah panjang, juga kulit putihnya yang bersih dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Naruto sempat berpikir, apa ia lupa ingatan? Atau memang si gadis merah ini tak pernah ada dalam masa lalunya?_

 _Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

 _Dan lebih dari itu_ _…_ _._

 _Naruto mendapati sosok Sakura yang sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan menatap benci pada gadis berambut merah itu seolah ia cemburu pada gadis itu karena beraninya mendekati Sasuke tanpa seizinnya. Cukup dekat, bahkan jari tangan mereka pun saling terjalin satu sama lain dalam senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka._

 _Err ... Naruto bisa apa sekarang?_

 _Saat waktu kembali berjalan normal seperti biasanya, Naruto dapat mendengar teriakan pada teman-teman lamanya yang telah menunggu lama kehadiranya dalam acara reuni yang begitu memalukan ini. Teriakan semacam 'Naruto? Hey! Itu Naruto!' atau 'Jhahahah! Kau rupanya datang sobat!' dan 'Lama tak kulihat, kau tak banyak berubah teman!' juga 'Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kehidupanmu kini lebih beruntung dariku' dengan banyak lengan yang mencoba merangkulnya dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa kehangatan seorang teman adalah hal yang tak terkira harganya._

 _Hahaha ... Naruto serasa ingin menangis merasakan hal kecil ini_ _…_ _._

" _Hey sobat! Kau kemana aja selama ini?"_

" _Err ... Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bekerja."_

" _Heeeh?! Kau bekerja?"_

" _I-iya ... di sebuah toko supermarket."_

" _Hahah! Seperti yang kuharapkan dari seorang Naruto!"_

" _Ah sial! Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan pekerjaan meski itu hanya paruh waktu."_

" _Hahah ... Berusahalah kawan, kau akan menemukannya nanti!"_

" _Makanya, berhentilah mengurung diri di kamar terus dan keluarlah bodoh!"_

" _Hahaha!"_

 _Naruto tertawa lepas bersama yang lainnya. Semacam, ini terasa begitu menyenangkan namun di satu sisi, ini akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang amat menyedihkan untuk kembali bisa ia ingat di masa depan nanti. Ia sempat mengeluarkan setitik bening di sudut matanya, namun ia hapus dengan cepat-cepat sebelum teman-temannya menyadarinya._

 _Ah sial! Inilah yang Naruto tak sukai dari acara yang disebut dengan reuni ini._

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya, juga beberapa teman di sekitarnya, saat satu nama dengan nada yang berbeda itu mencoba menusuk ke gendang telinga. Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu berdiri tegak menghadap ke arah Sasuke, mengabaikan teman-teman di sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan mulut yang membisu. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang berbeda, jauh berbeda dengan yang terakhir Naruto lihat._

 _Seisi kelas seakan membisu, akan tingkah Sakura terhadap Sasuke, juga gadis berambut merah di samping Sasuke yang Naruto tak kenal siapa dia—saat Naruto sesekali mendapati Sakura yang menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang amat tajam—. Sejenak Naruto mengamati sekitarnya, kala teman-temannya terdiam seakan memberikan waktu pada Sakura._

 _Ah ... Naruto tak menyangka, orang lain pun akan tahu hal ini_ _…._

" _Sakura? Iya?"_

" _Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tunggu aku di atap nanti."_

" _Err ... iya_ _…_ _."_

 _Setelah itu, Sakura lalu melenggang pergi keluar kelas, membiarkan teman-temannya terdiam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan sebuah kesimpulan yang amat singkat. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, pria itu tersenyum padanya sambil memberi kode untuk mendatanginya._

 _Mengabaikan teman-teman di sekitarnya yang mengeluarkan pendapat mereka tentang Sakura yang jauh berbeda dari yang dulu, Naruto meminta izin kepada mereka untuk meninggalkan mereka dan menemui Sasuke._

 _Yah ._ _…_

 _Naruto juga merasa, Sakura memang jauh berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat dulu ._ _…_

" _Yo ... Sasuke"_

" _Kenapa kau datang terlambat bodoh? Apa pesanku tak sampai padamu?"_

" _Sampai kok, bahkan sampai-sampai kau merusak hari pagiku dengan pesan spammu itu."_

 _Sasuke tertawa pelan, begitu halus terasa hingga membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah samping, tepat pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang berada di sebelah Sasuke._

 _Ia adalah gadis yang manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang merah menyala. Pandangannya lembut, kulit putihnya yang lebih putih dari milik Sasuke, dengan One piece berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhnya yang suci._

" _Err ... A-anu_ _…._ _"_

" _Ah ... maaf, aku lupa mengenalkanmu padanya." ucap Sasuke pada gadis itu._

" _Naruto ... perkenalkan, dia adalah Karin,"_

" _Ia adalah pacarku, sekaligus tunanganku,"_

" _Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?"_

" _Etto ... Salam kenal, Naruto-san."_

" _..."_

— _dan Naruto sadar, bahwa ia merasa dirinya seakan terdiam saat menyadari satu hal yang harusnya lebih dulu ia ketahui saat ia melihatnya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Mereka bertiga (Naruto, Sasuke juga Karin) kini berada di atap sekolah, berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas sembari menikmati indahnya pemandangan kota. Naruto menenggak soda kaleng yang ia bawa sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Karin. Dan saat gadis itu menyadarinya, Karin tersenyum padanya._

 _Naruto awalnya tak menyangka, jika Sasuke akan mengenalkannya pada gadis itu, gadis yang kini menjadi tunangannya itu. Ia tak akan pernah mengira sebelumnya jika ini berakhir menjadi seperti ini. Jujur, ia bahkan tak menyangka jika ini bakalan menjadi seperti ini._

 _Masalahnya adalah Sakura. Ia tahu, bahkan ia juga merasa bahwa Sasuke tahu akan hal ini, bahwa Sakura masih mencintainya sama seperti saat mereka sekolah dulu. Dikala mereka dekat layaknya besi magnet—meski Sakura yang terus saja menempel kemanapun Sasuke pergi—hingga membuat beberapa orang berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang cukup serasi._

 _Namun nyatanya? Naruto tidak berpikir seperti itu._

 _Ia tahu, bahkan lebih tahu dari Sakura jika Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik pada gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu. Tiap kali Naruto melihat mereka saling bertatap mata, Naruto mendapati sosok Sasuke yang menganggap Sakura hanya sebatas teman saja. Tentu saja, mereka bahkan sudah kenal sejak lama._

 _Tapi ... Tapi_ _…_ _._

 _Bukan itu_ _…_ _._

 _Entah mengapa, di satu sisi, Naruto merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah agak keterlaluan terhadap Sakura. Bukan berarti ia mencoba berada di pihak Sakura hanya karena Sasuke membeberkan hal yang mampu membuat Sakura kecewa, bukan pula karena Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perilaku Sakura terhadapnya._

 _Tapi_ _…_ _._

 _Entah mengapa, ingatan tentang Sakura yang diguyur hujan deras hingga membuatnya kedinginan hanya karena menunggu kehadiran Sasuke, terus berputar di kepalanya_ _…_ _._

" _Sasuke."_

" _Ya?"_

 _Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang kini berawan. Sekelebat ingatan dan firasat seakan membuat isi kepalanya terasa kusut tak beraturan hingga membuatnya cukup merasa pusing dibuatnya._

" _Apa kau tahu kalau Sakura mencintaimu?"_

" _..."_

" _Apa kau tahu kalau Sakura adalah orang yang pertama kali jatuh hati padamu?"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto masih terdiam, saat ia dapat melihat dari sudut matanya, gadis yang bernama Karin itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya._

" _Lalu, apakah kau tahu kalau Sakura pernah menunggumu di bawah hujan deras, hingga bahkan diriku pun tak mampu menghancurkan sifat keras kepalanya dan tetap menunggumu disana?"_

" _Aku tahu itu_ _…_ _."_

" _Kau tahu semuanya, huh? Sasuke, sebenarnya makhluk apa kau ini?"_

 _Naruto kembali menenggak soda kalengnya, sembari melirik kearah samping dan mendapati Karin yang hendak mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tak suka, namun buru-buru Sasuke menahannya._

 _Naruto paham akan perasaan gadis itu. Siapapun tak akan suka jika orang lain mengeluarkan aura tak suka pada sosok yang disayanginya, benar begitu bukan? itu sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Karin saat ini._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar tak menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini. Semacam, seolah Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa bersalah._

" _Kau tahu Naruto? Alasan mengapa aku tahu semuanya adalah karena dirimu."_

" _Huh? Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku tahu kau daripada orang lain. Kau menyukai Sakura bukan?"_

" _..."_

 _Mendengar hal itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul. Kembali ia menengadah ke atas, menatapi indahnya langit yang berawan._

 _Jadi, selama ini, alasan Sasuke tak menerima kehadiran Sakura yang selalu berada di sisinya adalah karena Naruto? Dirinya?_

 _Hahah! Lucunya_ _…_ _._

 _Mereka semua benar-benar bodoh. Bahkan Naruto, pria dengan rambut spike kuning itu tertawa halus. Seakan, ia benar-benar menertawai nasib yang selama ini ia jalani._

 _Ia tak akan pernah mengira jika takdir yang mengikat mereka bertiga menjadi rumit seperti ini. Semacam, sebuah tali yang begitu kusut. Naruto menyukai Sakura apa adanya, sedangkan Sakura mencintai Sasuke, sementara Sasuke? Pria yang kini berada di sebelahnya itu beralasan bahwa semua ini terjadi karena Naruto._

 _Lingkaran macam apa ini?_

 _Naruto sama sekali tak menginginkan hal yang menyebalkan seperti ini._

" _Kau terlalu baik padaku Sasuke_ _…_ _."_

— _dan kala Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Karin, pintu atap sekolah terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok gadis muda dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna merah muda yang begitu menawan. Tatapannya cukup menajam saat mendapati ada sosok Naruto dan Karin di depannya, lalu menatap lembut ke arah Sasuke._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan situasi seperti ini._

" _Sasuke-kun_ _…_ _."_

 _Nada suara mengalun merdu terbawa angin, menghembuskan nafas hangat yang rindu akan seorang pemuda yang pernah berada di sisi. Sakura menatap lembut ke arah Sasuke, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi bersihnya pada orang yang dulu pernah ia cintai itu._

 _Bahkan, sampai kini pun, ia masih mencintainya._

" _Ah ... Sakura, ada apa?"_

 _Jujur, Naruto merasa benar-benar benci pada Sasuke yang saat ini._

" _Sebelumnya, apa boleh si pirang dan perempuan di sebelahmu itu pergi dari sini?"_

 _Uzumaki Naruto, si pirang itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu, bahkan ia sangat tahu, bahwa apa yang Sakura katakan benar-benar tidak sopan. Bahkan akan terasa sangat menjengkelkan bagi Naruto sendiri saat ia merasa sama sekali tak dihargai oleh gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu._

 _Dari semua itu, ia telah mengambil kesimpulan. Ya! Dia telah mengambil itu pada sosok seorang Sakura, bahwa nyatanya, Sakura tak akan pernah peduli padanya sekeras apapun ia berusaha._

 _Dih._

 _Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan keluar. Sempat ia melirik ke arah Karin, saat gadis itu menolak untuk pergi keluar dari atap sekolah ini dan menolak apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan saran dari Sasuke. Namun pada akhirnya, Karin mengalah dan mengekor di belakang Naruto. Si pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul._

 _*Ckleek!*_

 _Mereka berdua berdiri terdiam di balik pintu atap sekolah, tanpa ada niat untuk membuka suara, tanpa ada niat untuk bertegur sapa, juga tanpa ada niat untuk menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya terdiam dalam lamunan mereka kala suara Sakura mulai terdengar di telinga._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Sasuke-kun_ _…_ _."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Akhirnya, akhirnya aku dapat mengatakan ini padamu."_

 _Sakura mengatakan itu saat cuaca tengah mendung_ _…_ _._

" _..."_

" _Aku, Aku—"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun,"_

" _Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

" _..."_

 _Lengkung tipis muncul sebagai reaksi._

 _Sasuke masih terdiam dengan posisinya yang sekarang, tanpa suara, tanpa kedip, hanya terdiam dibuai angin lembut menerpa dari belakang tubuhnya._

 _DI satu sisi, Sakura masih menatapnya penuh harap, memberi tatap bukti bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya lebih dari yang Sasuke pikirkan, lebih dari siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Namun nyatanya_ _…_ _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Maaf, Sakura,"_

" _Aku telah bertunangan dengan seseorang,"_

" _Kau lihat gadis tadi? Dia adalah tunanganku,"_

" _Jadi, aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Maaf_ _…_ _."_

" _..."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sasuke mendekati Sakura, berbisik di telinganya_ _…_ _._

" _Kau adalah gadis bodoh yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku."_

" _Mengapa, mengapa kau menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu hanya untuk menggapai seseorang yang berharga bagimu?"_

" _Kau tahu, aku tidak menyukai hal seperti itu."_

 _Sakura membulatkan matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandang tak percaya, mendapati apa yang jauh dari perkiraannya. Seakan, ia sama sekali tak bisa percaya jika Sasuke mengatakan itu._

" _Lalu, lebih dari itu,"_

" _Mengapa kau tak membalas perasaannya, di hari akhir sekolah di bawah hujan?"_

" _Kau ... kau melihat itu?"_

" _Tentu. Kau menantiku bukan?"_

" _..."_

" _Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu, Sakura."_

" _..."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Waktu seakan berjalan tanpa diduga, memaksa Naruto tersadar dari fokus pikirannya, ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Karin menatapnya dengan tatap yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah._

 _*Braaakk!*_

 _Pintu terbuka lebar dengan bunyi yang menyeruak menusuk telinga, memperlihatkan raga akan Haruno Sakura di tatap Netra. Naruto terdiam tanpa suara. Agak tercekat di tenggorokannya, kala apa yang ia lihat benar-benar tepat seperti apa yang ia duga._

 _Sakura menangis, menatapnya dengan penuh benci yang tak sama sekali ia tahu, menoleh menatap Karin, memberi tatap yang sama, lalu melenggang pergi secepat yang ia mampu._

" _..."_

 _Sudah ia duga sebelumnya_ _…_

 _Sudah ia duga jika semuanya berakhir seperti ini._

 _Lantas Naruto berjalan masuk ke area atap sekolah, mendahului Karin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Langkahnya benar-benar terasa berat untuk kali ini, diikuti dengan ekspresi tertutup helai kuning yang ia punya. Dari sela-sela, ia merayapi sosok Sasuke untuk visi; membalikkan tubuhnya, memberinya senyum, lalu menghadiahkan pandang lembut seorang teman._

 _Dih!_

 _*Grep!*_

 _Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke, memberinya pandang mata yang menajam, biar manik biru itu bertemu dengan onyx yang kelam dalam satu keadaan. Sasuke masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan terlihat pasrah meskipun tunangannya di belakang Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

" _Uchiha Sasuke ... ingin sekali rasanya aku menghajarmu sekarang juga!"_

" _Meskipun begitu, kau sudah tahu jika semua ini akan berakhir seperti ini bukan?"_

" _Cih! Kau membuat rasa ikhlasku menjadi benar-benar tidak berharga, sialan!"_

" _Kau tahu alasannya mengapa aku menolaknya bukan?"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit. Namun walaupun begitu, ekspresinya masih mengeras persis seperti yang sebelumnya. Satu tangan yang menggenggam erat kerah baju Sasuke masih kuat terasa, memaksa Sasuke untuk berdiam diri dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan._

 _Sasuke menatap Naruto. Iya, dia menatapnya_ _…_ _._

" _Kejarlah ia sekarang bodoh. Apa yang kau tunggu disini?"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati sosok Karin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatap yang tak bisa ia beri makna. Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas pelan ..._

 _Lalu ... lalu_ _…_ _._

 _Membalikkan tubuhnya_ _…_ _._

 _*Duaagg!*_

— _memberi satu pukulan telak di wajah Sasuke, hingga terjatuh ke belakang._

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Cih!"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!"_

" _Tak apa, Karin_ _…_ _."_

 _Naruto menatap keduanya. Agak menajam sebelum akhirnya ia pergi mengejar Sakura yang telah pergi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat ia berada di pangkuan Karin, menatap Naruto berlari pergi di bawah hujan yang mulai jatuh membasahi bumi._

 _Dalam hati, tugasnya selesai_ _…_ _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Saat itu, hujan lebat turun, hingga tak kuasa rasa khawatir datang menghampiri. Di sini, di trotoar jalan dengan langkah kaki yang kian tertatih, Naruto terus mencari keberadaan gadis yang ia sadari, ia masih menaruh perasaan padanya._

" _SAKURA!"_

 _Ia berteriak, memanggil namanya. Akal pikiran dan hatinya bertarung dengan keyakinan yang berkebalikan; yang satu berpikir bahwa adalah percuma mengejar Sakura sejauh manapun ia mengejarnya, yang satunya merasa bahwa Sakura saat ini membutuhkan sosok yang bisa menjadi pelepas dari rasa sedihnya, dan juga, Sakura kehujanan._

 _Iya._

 _Sakura pastinya kehujanan._

 _Membayangkan hal yang sama yang persis seperti yang dulu Naruto ingat adalah hal yang tak ingin ia rasakan. Untuk yang kedua kali, maka ia akan berani berkata 'tidak' pada takdir._

" _SAKURA!"_

 _Suaranya kalah dengan derasnya hujan membasahi._

 _Naruto terus mencari kesana kemari, tanpa berpikir bahwa kakinya sangat lelah untuk dibawa lari. Sekali lagi, untuk sekali lagi, Naruto harus berusaha menemukannya, apapun yang terjadi!_

 _Ini mungkin akan sama halnya seperti saat kelulusan._

 _Mengulang kejadian yang sama, namun tentu saja, yang Naruto harapkan adalah akhir yang berbeda!_

 _Naruto tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura yang entah ada di mana._

" _SAKURA!"_

 _Ketika teringat saat tadi, tatap benci Sakura tunjukkan padanya, untuk sekali lagi dalam hidupnya, membuat Naruto merasa bahwa ia benar-benar yang terburuk. Ia tak tahu alasannya. Namun, ia hanya sepintas berpikir seperti itu._

 _Sakura adalah sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Sosok yang membuat Naruto mengerti akan sakit dan manisnya apa yang ia rasakan, selama ini._

 _Menyadari kenyataan, bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke adalah hal yang menyakitkan, untuk bisa ia ingat bagaimana rasanya. Hanya saja, inilah yang ia rasakan. Inilah cinta yang ia rasakan. Naruto tersenyum kala itu. Berpikir bahwa jika Sasuke yang terbaik untuknya, maka biarlah. Naruto berpikir jika itulah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan Sakura, maka ia coba yakinkan hati ini. Ya, ia bahagia!_

 _Namun sayang, tidak begitu._

 _Uchiha Sasuke adalah apa yang menjadi masalah utama. Ketika tadi, ketika kepala coba ingat akan apa yang terjadi, membuat Naruto merasa terpukul sekaligus kecewa pada temannya itu. Rasa ikhlasnya diinjak begitu saja. Memberi harap padanya bahwa suatu saat nanti, setidaknya, Sakura bisa bahagia padanya malah dihancurkan begitu saja._

 _Jujur, Naruto tidak terima._

 _Namun disisi lain, Naruto berpikir bahwa ia masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai._

 _Ya._

 _Nyatanya, ia masih mencintai Sakura._

" _Sa-Sakura?"_

 _Naruto terdiam, ketika mendapati apa yang menjadi pandang matanya; Haruno Sakura, berdiri terdiam dengan kepala menunduk, di sini, di sebuah gang kecil yang sepi, dengan hujan membasahi._

 _Kedua tangannya bergetar, akan apa yang masih ia rasakan atas apa yang terjadi. Naruto paham akan hal itu. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, sikon tak sedang mendukung. Apa yang Naruto lakukan adalah hal yang harus dilakukan secara hati-hati._

 _Secara, Naruto tak ingin mengulangi kejadian yang sama._

" _Kenapa kau ada di sini?"_

" _Karena aku—"_

" _Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau datang ke sini?"_

 _Naruto meneguk ludah. Sakura berubah._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku, aku—"_

" _Kau senang, huh?"_

 _Naruto tak mengerti._

" _A-apa yang—"_

 _Naruto berhenti untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kala Sakura membalikkan tubuh, memperlihatkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan apa yang menjadi satu-satunya penyebab air matanya turun tersamarkan dengan hujan yang datang mengiringi. Naruto terdiam. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa._

" _Sa-Sakura—"_

" _Diam!"_

 _Sakura menatapnya tajam, ketika Naruto mencoba untuk menatap. Ia dapati, dalam satu sudut pandang mata; tubuh Sakura bergetar, dengan air mata yang tersapu dinginnya curah hujan membasahi tubuh._

 _Melihatnya seperti ini, membuat Naruto merasa sakit, lagi._

" _Kau senang, eh?"_

" _Senang apanya?"_

" _Kau tidak dengar tadi?"_

— _Dan ketika itu, Sakura tersenyum aneh, mendekati Naruto, lalu menceritakan segalanya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Sasuke-kun menolakku."_

" _Kau senang, kan?"_

" _Kau berpikir bahwa dengan Sasuke menolakku, kau berharap bahwa kau punya tempat di hatiku?"_

" _Jawabnya adalah tak akan pernah, tolol!"_

 _Naruto bergetar, saat kata kasar terlontar._

 _Menatap Sakura, menatap pandang benci yang ia dapati._

" _Ini semua salahmu!"_

 _Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, saat dua tangan mendorongnya dengan kuat._

" _Ini semua karenamu, sialan!"_

" _Andai jika kau tak pernah ada dalam hidupku, andai jika kau tak menggangguku, andai jika kau tak mencintaiku, Sasuke tak akan menolakku!"_

" _Kau tahu, huh. Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku?"_

" _Ia berkata bahwa aku adalah gadis yang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan sosok sepertimu. Dan ketika kusadari, mengapa ini bisa terjadi?"_

 _Naruto meneguk ludah._

 _Apa yang Sasuke katakan tentangnya?_

" _A-apa yang Sasuke katakan?"_

" _Apa yang ia katakan, huh?"_

" _Tentu saja, ia menyalahkanku, seolah ini adalah salahku,"_

" _Tapi tentu saja tidak. Ini semua adalah salahmu, bodoh!"_

" _Sasuke-kun adalah pria yang baik. Maka ketika ia mengetahui jika kau menyukaiku, ia berhenti untuk mengasihi."_

 _Naruto meneguk ludah._

 _Alasannnya sederhana._

 _Ini semua, karena dirinya._

 _Karena dirinya yang mencintai Sakura._

" _Kau benar-benar pengganggu, kuning sialan!"_

" _Sa-Sakura_ _…_ _."_

" _Andai jika kau tak pernah ada dalam hidupku, saat ini, mungkin saja, Sasuke-kun berada di sebelahku."_

" _Sa-Sakura_ _…_ _."_

" _Tapi nyatanya, tidak."_

" _..."_

" _Kau pengganggu!"_

 _*Slap!*_

 _Sakura menamparnya._

 _Memberi rasa sakit yang tak terhingga._

 _Ia bahkan ragu. Sakit ini berasal dari mana?_

 _Dari hatinya? Atau pipinya?_

" _Enyahlah dari hadapanku, sialan!"_

" _Mati saja sana!"_

 _Lalu, Sakura pergi begitu saja._

 _Tanpa peduli pada kata maaf yang muncul beberapa kali._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ketika Sakura pergi, ia sempat menoleh untuk beberapa kali, sekadar memastikan bahwa pria yang ia salahkan—yang sebenarnya, bukan sepenuhnya salahnya—masih ada di sana._

 _Sakura mendapatnya dalam satu pandang mata; berdiri dengan kedua tangan gemetar, menengadah, lalu menghapus air matanya yang jatuh dengan satu langan bergerak secara horizontal di depan kelopak matanya._

 _Melihatnya, membuat Sakura kesal sendiri._

 _Dalam hati, ia terus menyumpahi pemuda itu, agar cepat mati dan berhenti menjadi pengganggunya._

 _Karena itulah, ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan si kuning menyedihkan itu menangis pilu._

 _Sakura tak peduli lagi._

 _Sebaik apapun Naruto padanya, ia tak akan peduli lagi._

 _Ya._

 _Di sini, di tengah kota yang tengah diguyur hujan, Sakura berjalan dengan langkah tertatih._

 _Ia tidak peduli pada siapapun yang melihatnya._

 _Ia tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi._

 _Dari sorot matanya yang memerah, Sakura terlihat tak dapat menahan sedihnya._

 _Ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya._

 _Menunggu sosok yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, hingga pada akhirnya, ia ditolak dengan cara yang menyakitkan, membuatnya benar-benar merasa sakit luar biasa._

 _Sakura berjalan, melewati jalan melalui zebra cross._

 _Ketika langkahnya kian melambat, tangannya merayapi dada untuk bisa ia remas kuat. Menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa di sanalah rasa sakitnya berada._

" _Sakura!"_

 _Ketika memikirkan rasa sakitnya, entah mengapa yang ia dengar malah suara dari pemuda yang menjadi penyebab dari segalanya._

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Mendengar namanya, membuat Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri._

" _Sakura!"_

 _Suara itu kian panik, ketika Sakura berhenti melangkah, berhenti di tengah jalan._

 _Sakura menoleh, mendapati Naruto menatapnya panik. Namun apa daya, tatap khawatir yang ia dapati malah dibalas dengan pandang benci._

" _SAKURA, AWAS!"_

 _Namun sayang,_

 _Sakura menyadari bahwa ia telah tenggelam dalam kesedihannya yang terlalu mendalam,_

 _Hingga tanpa sadar, ia tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi._

 _Lampu jalan memberi tanda sedari tadi bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menyebrang jalan._

" _SAKURA!"_

 _Saat itu, entah mengapa, ada satu rasa bersalah dalam diri Sakura saat melihat Naruto berlari padanya dengan raut wajah yang begitu panik._

 _Ketika ia menoleh, mendapati sebuah mobil berada di depannya, berjalan tidak terlalu cepat. Namun sayang, meski pengemudinya cukup berhati-hati, ia tak dapat menghindari Sakura yang menghalangi jalan ditengah sulitnya melihat apa yang ada di depan dengan dalam cuaca yang sedang hujan._

 _Sakura menjadi korban kecelakaan, tepat di depan Naruto._

" _SAKURA!"_

" _KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"_

" _BERTAHANLAH!"_

" _SIAPAPUN, TOLONG!"_

 _Penglihatan Sakura mengabur, mendapati Naruto tengah memeluknya._

 _Ia tersenyum, untuk hal yang entah mengapa._

 _Lalu, ia tenggelam dalam gelapnya dunia._

" _SAKURA!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _SAKURA, BERTAHANLAH!"_

" _..."_

" _DIA TIDAK APA-APA KAN, DOKTER?!"_

" _SAKURA!"_

" _BANGUNLAH!"_

" _SIAL!"_

" _SAKURA!"_

" _..."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _..."_

" _Apa kabarmu, Sakura?"_

" _Dia terlihat cantik, bukan?"_

" _Kau berpikir seperti itu? Ia selalu tertidur di sana, setiap hari."_

" _..."_

" _Sasuke datang menjengukmu lho. Kau tak ingin bangun dan menyapa lalu memeluknya, atau hal semacam itu misalnya?"_

" _Hey!"_

" _Hahahaha."_

" _..."_

" _Semoga sehat selalu, Sakura."_

" _Terima kasih, Sasuke."_

" _Yang aku inginkan adalah jawaban dari Sakura, bodoh."_

" _Ahahaha_ _…_ _."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Sakura, kau bisa mendengarku?"_

" _Ini sudah malam,namun aku tetap di sini menjagamu untuk alasan yang entah mengapa."_

" _..."_

" _Hari yang menyedihkan bagimu, Sakura."_

" _Sakura, orang tuamu_ _…_ _."_

" _..."_

" _Apa memang seharusnya aku mengatakannya padamu?"_

" _Maaf, maafkan aku, Sakura."_

" _Aku akan selalu menjagamu."_

" _Mungkin kau tak akan suka, tapi aku akan memaksa, sampai saatnya kau bisa bahagia, nanti."_

" _..."_

" _Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

" _Maaf karena aku telah mencintaimu."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _..."_

 _Sakura terbangun._

 _Membuka matanya untuk perlahan-lahan, terasa samar, dan agak sedikit mengabur. Apa yang menjadi pandangnya untuk pertama kali membuka mata adalah langit-langit putih yang entah ada di mana. Sejenak, ia berpikir bahwa ia sedang berada di surga._

 _Ketika ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, kepalanya jadi agak sedikit sakit. Ia ingat persis, hanya saja, mengingatnya agak sedikit menyakitkan._

" _Sa-Sakura?"_

 _Sakura terperanjat, saat satu suara muncul memanggil nama. Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Ia terdiam, mencoba menahan diri, lalu memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya._

 _Setelahnya, ia sadari bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit._

" _Sa-Sakuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke segera mendekat dan menanyainya, tentang bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya. Sakura mencoba tersenyum._

" _Aku tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja."_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Untuk kali pertama, Sakura melihat Sasuke bersyukur dalam hidupnya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sasuke bercerita, bahwa dua minggu telah berlalu. Itu adalah hal yang mengejutkan bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Menyadari dirinya koma dalam beberapa hari membuatnya cukup kaget._

 _Sesekali, Sakura mendapati raut sedih di wajah Sasuke. Ada niat di dalam diri untuk bertanya, namun enggan saat Sasuke memberi senyum. Untuk sekarang, setidaknya, ia tidak ingin membawa hal-hal yang sedih dulu._

 _Adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura saat dengan senang hati Sasuke menyuapi sesendok bubur untuknya, saat ia bertanya tentang apa yang bisa ia makan untuk mengisi perutnya. Mengingat para perawat dan dokter yang menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sadar, mereka memberi saran pada Sakura untuk sebaiknya segera mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu._

" _Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Ucapan itu muncul saat suapan terakhir berakhir. Sakura menatapnya, tenggelam dalam gelapnya iris mata Sasuke. Namun meski begitu, perlakuannya seakan menghangatkan Sakura untuk dua sisi secara bersamaan._

 _Ia benar-benar pria yang perhatian._

" _Hahaha. Kau lucu, Sakura."_

" _Eh, ada apa?"_

" _Seharusnya kau mengucapkan itu bukan padaku, tetapi—"_

 _*Ckleek!*_

" _Sasuke, Sakura telah sadar?!"_

" _Ah, baru saja aku ingin menyebut namanya."_

" _Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padanya, Sakura."_

 _Sakura sadar, saat itu, ia melihat Naruto datang dengan raut muka yang amat bahagia._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Kau tahu, yang selalu menjagamu di sini itu adalah Naruto."_

" _Kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi aku pernah menemuinya duduk tertidur, hanya untuk menjagamu."_

" _Ia tampak sedikit lebih kurus bukan?"_

" _Kupikir, ia terlalu memikirkan kesehatanmu."_

" _..."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sakura terdiam saat melihat Naruto tersenyum untuknya, duduk di sebelah Sasuke, dengan tatap sayu yang sulit untuk bisa menerka apa yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura tak mengeluarkan suara, berbeda dengan seperti sebelum saat Naruto datang._

" _Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Sakura."_

 _Ucap selamat Naruto ucapkan untuk yang kedua kalinya, hari ini, hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Namun walaupun begitu, Sakura sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Sedikit melirik, Naruto tak apa di sana, meski ia sama sekali tak menanggapinya._

 _Kini, ia seakan tenggelam akan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Ia sama sekali tak berharap bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang menjaganya selama ini. Mengira bahwa Sasuke yang menjaganya selalu, dan menjadi apa yang ia lihat saat telah lama ia tak membuka mata adalah hal yang menyenangkan, namun segera Sasuke meluruskan._

 _Ia bukanlah orang yang Sakura maksud._

 _Sakura akui, kini, ketika ia melihat Naruto yang terlihat lebih kurus, dengan senyum mengiringi, membuatnya agak sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun di satu sisi, entah kenapa ia masih saja sedikit keras kepala. Ia enggan untuk berterima kasih._

 _Bahkan hingga Sasuke izin untuk pamit pun, Sakura enggan untuk merespon apa yang menjadi usaha Naruto untuk memancing sebuah obrolan hangat._

" _Anu, kau sudah makan, Sakura?"_

 _Sakura menatap Naruto, mendapati tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam kantong plastik yang ia bawa saat masuk tadi. Namun, saat Sakura mengangguk lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, Naruto tertawa lemas._

" _Begitu ya?"_

" _..."_

" _Ba-bagaimana dengan tubuhmu, apa ada yang terasa sakit?"_

" _..."_

 _Sakura menggeleng._

" _A-apa kau ingin minum?"_

" _..."_

" _Ba-bagaimana dengan roti yang baru kubeli. Kau mau?"_

 _Sakura masih menggeleng, dengan pandang mata yang enggan untuk melihat Naruto. Bahkan sehelai rambut pun._

" _A-anu. Kau mau minum?"_

" _..."_

" _Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Bisa kau hentikan ocehanmu itu Naru—"_

 _Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya, saat matanya tak lagi ragu untuk bertemu, saat ia berhenti untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya._

 _Ada luka di sana. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyeri di bagian hati, kala ia mendapati senyum Naruto yang tak biasa. Ia dapati, mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, tidak lebih hanya sekadar melihat Sakura yang terkejut karenanya. Hingga pada akhirnya, air mata tak kuasa untuk jatuh ke sisi._

" _Kau tahu, aku bersyukur kau bisa bangun kembali, Sakura."_

" _..."_

" _Maaf, telah membuatmu begini."_

" _..."_

" _Aku benar-benar pria yang tak tahu malu ya? haha."_

 _Ia bahkan tertawa dalam tangisnya._

" _Na-Naruto_ _…_ _."_

" _Cepatlah sembuh, Sakura."_

 _Saat itu, Sakura tak lagi berkutik saat Naruto memberi headpat padanya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sejak hari itu, Sakura selalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sakura jarang sekali untuk bisa berekspresi. Sakura jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu._

 _Disaat yang sama, Naruto akan selalu ada untuknya hingga malam datang menghampiri. Naruto akan menjadi sosok yang terakhir kali ia lihat untuk mengakhiri hari, hingga hari esok tiba, Naruto yang menjadi sosok yang ia lihat pertama kali._

 _Naruto memperlakukannya dengan berlebihan. Ia bukanlah seorang tuan putri dari kerajaan yang agung. Namun, untuk Naruto, ia memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu. Naruto akan selalu ada saat bertepatan dengan Sakura mengeluhkan perutnya yang berbunyi. Naruto akan menyiapkan apapun yang ia mau. Naruto akan menuruti apapun yang ia ingin lakukan untuknya._

 _Hingga tiba saatnya, saat Sakura diberitahu bahwa ia mengalami kelumpuhan pada kakinya akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya, membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati._

" _A-aku lumpuh?"_

" _Kami sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, Sakura-san. Tapi inilah hasil yang terbaik."_

" _Se-sebentar. Bagaimana dengan biaya—"_

" _Kau tak perlu khawatir, Uzumaki Naruto yang menanggung biaya perawatanmu."_

— _Dan kala itu, saat dokter memberitahu, matanya menangkap Naruto duduk di kursi sambil menunduk di sebelahnya. Enggan untuk menatap. Enggan untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura, hingga tiba saatnya dokter mohon izin keluar._

" _Naruto_ _…_ _."_

" _Maaf karena—"_

" _Naruto!"_

 _Naruto mendongak, menatap Sakura yang menajam memaksa untuk membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu._

" _Katakan padaku, di mana orang tuaku?"_

" _I-itu_ _…_ _."_

" _Naruto, kumohon."_

 _Sakura ragu. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah pikiran negatif._

" _Orang tuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan, saat dirimu kubawa ke rumah sakit, saat kecelakaan itu terjadi."_

" _..."_

 _*Hug!*_

 _Ia tak menyangka. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka._

 _Dari segala kemungkinan terburuk yang ada di kepalanya tentang orang tuanya, mendengar mereka meninggal adalah hal yang paling buruk yang pernah ia dengar._

 _Sakura menangis, meratapi nasibnya. Menangisi orang tuanya yang telah pergi tanpa ia ketahui._

 _Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya jatuh ke pipi, saat hangat akan peluk Naruto ia resapi._

 _Naruto memeluknya. Iya. Ia melakukan itu demi Sakura._

" _Maafkan aku, Sakura."_

 _Kata maaf terus terlontar berulang kali._

 _Maka dari itu, Naruto akan berjanji. Naruto akan berjanji pada Sakura, bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuknya. Ia akan jadi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Ia akan membiayai biaya perawatan Sakura, meski harus merogoh tabungannya yang sudah ia kumpulkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia akan menjadi orang yang suatu saat nanti meraih senyum Sakura kembali, lalu memasangnya pada wajah Sakura, nanti._

 _Nanti, suatu saat nanti. Karena Naruto yakin, Sakura akan memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dari ini._

 _Dan mungkin bisa jadi, ia takkan ada di sana._

 _Ia terus berkata bahwa Sakura harus kuat menghadapi cobaan yang ia alami. Tak perlu takut untuk mengeluarkan rasa sedih. Karena di sini, di sebelahnya, akan ada Naruto yang rela bajunya dibasahi air mata sampai kapanpun. Naruto rela. Naruto rela jika itu demi Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun, cintanya pada Sakura tak sama sekali meluntur._

 _Sakura tak perlu khawatir, karena mulai saat ini, Naruto berjanji untuk menjamin hidup Sakura, dan membuatnya meraih kehidupan yang ia inginkan._

 _Sakura tak perlu takut, karena Naruto akan selalu ada di sampingnya._

 _Sakura tak perlu ragu, karena Naruto akan selalu mendorongnya dari belakang._

 _Naruto akan selalu ada untuknya, untuk Sakura seorang._

 _Sakura menangis. Lalu, ucap terima kasih muncul sebagai reaksi._

 _Naruto tak dapat menahan air matanya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hari ini, keadaan Sakura semakin membaik. Kabar yang ia dapat, ia boleh diizinkan untuk pulang esok hari. Ia mungkin lumpuh. Namun di sisi, akan ada Naruto yang menjadi kakinya. Mendorong kursi roda baru miliknya yang menjadikan pengganti dari fungsi kaki._

 _Hari ini, Naruto terlihat begitu baik padanya. Berlutut di depannya yang duduk di atas kursi roda, lalu memberi satu sendok bubur untuk bisa ia makan. Ucapan 'Katakan aah~' yang berirama datang menghampiri._

 _Sakura selalu berkata bahwa ia bisa makan sendiri. Namun walaupun ia berkata begitu, Naruto akan memaksa, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Naruto akan tersenyum setelahnya._

 _Setelah waktu sarapan pagi selesai, Naruto akan membawanya mengelilingi rumah sakit sekadar untuk berkeliling mencari udara. Berhenti di atap rumah sakit dan menatap indahnya pemandangan yang terpapar di depan mata._

" _Indah bukan?"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto tersenyum._

" _Naruto."_

" _Iya?"_

" _..."_

" _Katakanlah."_

 _Sakura ragu untuk bertanya._

 _Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, saat ia melihat raganya di cermin, ia ragu pada masa depannya sendiri._

" _Bagaimana dengan hari esok?"_

" _Pulang, 'kan?"_

" _Ke mana?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Aku tidak yakin untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Tak ada mereka di sana."_

" _Kau ragu?"_

" _I-iya. Ini semacam perasaan takut yang aneh."_

 _Naruto tersenyum di belakangnya. Lalu, satu usapan lembut muncul di kepalanya. Sakura menengadah. Naruto begitu baik padanya._

" _Jangan khawatir. Tunggu saja esok hari."_

 _Lalu, obrolan santai itu berakhir hanya sekitar satu jam._

 _Setelahnya, Naruto akan kembali membawa Sakura ke ruangannya. Selama di perjalanan, Sakura bersenandung akan lagu yang ia ingat, dulu. Naruto tertawa. Mungkin lain kali, setidaknya, ia perlu membelikan mp3 player untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum saat janji itu terucap, diiringi dengan satu usapan lembut di kepala._

 _Jujur, apa yang ia lihat dari Naruto yang dulu kini jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang._

 _Naruto masih sama seperti yang dulu._

 _Hanya saja, untuk yang sekarang, ia benar-benar seolah membutuhkan Naruto di sisinya._

 _Cukup memalukan untuk bisa memikirkannya sendirian. Namun walaupun begitu, ya begitulah kenyataannya._

 _Sakura tenggelam dalam khayalnya._

 _Ini mungkin aneh. Naruto yang dulu ia tak suka, kini hatinya seakan memberi ruang tersendiri untuk Naruto, khusus untuknya._

 _Sakura yang dulu selalu bergantung pada Sasuke, kini, malah bergantung pada Naruto._

 _Ia malah teringat pada pangeran yang tak akan pernah bisa ia gapai itu._

 _Sakura tenggelam dalam khayalnya, lagi._

 _Sesampainya di ruangan, Naruto akan mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya, lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum, lalu berterima kasih. Naruto bilang bahwa itu tak apa. Mendengar kata terima kasih dari Sakura untuk yang pertama kali saja sudah cukup baginya._

 _Sakura menginginkan apel, maka dari itu ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati keranjang berisi buah-buahan yang bisa ia ambil sesukanya. Naruto berkata bahwa ia akan mengupasnya jika ia mau. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi Sakura terdiam tiba-tiba._

 _Di sana, terselip sesuatu di antara pot bunga dan keranjang buah. Sakura mencoba meraihnya, Ia menginginkan itu. Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya tersenyum pilu dan membantu Sakura. Mengambil itu, dan menyerahkannya. Sakura terdiam saat melihat itu._

" _I-ini_ _…_ _."_

" _Tiba saatnya, ya?"_

" _Kau sudah tahu, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto menatapnya. Tenggelam dalam hijau mata Sakura yang begitu elok di mata._

 _Lalu, Naruto memasang raut wajah luka._

" _Aku baru tahu soal undangan itu. Namun untuk rencananya, Sasuke pernah bilang padaku. Maaf jika aku tidak memberitahumu."_

" _Tak apa kok."_

" _Kau mau datang, Sakura?"_

 _Sakura berpikir._

 _Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Yang si pirang keras kepala pikirkan ini pasti dirinya yang masih mencintai Sasuke, dan berakhir menyedihkan dengan melihat Sasuke mengikat janji suci bersama gadis tercintanya di altar gereja._

 _Iya. Yang Sakura pegang itu adalah sebuah undangan._

 _Undangan pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Karin._

" _Naruto."_

" _Iya?"_

" _Ayo datang!"_

 _Untuk saat ini, Sakura rasa, ia tak akan bisa menang._

 _Sakura tertawa._

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau tak perlu kasihan padaku,"_

" _Aku kalah, ya?"_

 _Matanya berkaca-kaca._

 _Naruto segera memeluknya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Pihak rumah sakit tak keberatan saat Naruto membawa Sakura untuk keperluan pribadi, mengingat kondisinya yang semakin membaik. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya, Sakura memerlukan pakaian yang begitu cantik._

 _Satu gaun yang menawan mungkin akan jadi cantik di mata banyak orang._

" _Bagaimana, Naruto?"_

 _Sejenak, saat Sakura menunjukkan pakaian barunya saat ia membawanya ke butik, membuat Naruto menjadi terkesima sendiri melihatnya. Entahlah. Sakura seperti gadis yang sedikit berbeda dari yang dulu._

" _Ka-kau terlihat cantik. Kupikir Sasuke akan menyesal telah meninggalkanmu."_

" _Hahahaha bodohnya ._ _…_ _"_

 _Sakura tertawa lepas._

 _Jujur, Naruto menjadi heran sendiri._

 _Ia tak ingin bertanya alasannya. Namun, melihatnya membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih baik._

 _Maka ketika Sakura sudah siap dengan gaun yang ia kenakan, serta Naruto dengan jas hitamnya, mereka akan siap untuk datang ke pernikahan teman mereka. Teman masa kecil mereka._

 _Sesampainya di sana, Sakura memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di depan. Naruto menjadi heran sendiri. Apa ini tak apa untuknya?_

" _Jangan khawatir. Kau pikir aku akan sedih?"_

" _Kupikir begitu."_

" _Kau terlalu memikirkannya, Naruto."_

" _..."_

" _Lagipula, sudah jelas bukan? gadis cacat sepertiku mana mau dinikahi oleh pria macam Sasuke. Atau malah akan menikah suatu saat nanti."_

" _..."_

 _Tidak. Itu tidak benar._

 _Itu tidak benar sama sekali._

 _Jujur, Naruto tak suka Sakura berkata seperti itu._

" _Hentikan itu, Sakura."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"_

" _Tapi memang kenyata—"_

" _Percayalah padaku. Kau akan bahagia, suatu saat nanti."_

 _Sakura mau tak mau kini tersenyum, saat melihat Naruto terlalu serius padanya._

 _Dasar._

 _Ia benar-benar menjadi terlalu bergantung pada Naruto, sekarang._

" _Kau begitu percaya padaku—"_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Naruto ..."_

" _..."_

" _Hey. Mau bertaruh?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Coba tebak, apa aku nanti menangis atau tidak?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum sedih. Sakura terlalu baik di matanya._

 _Mengatakan itu seolah membuat Sakura macam gadis yang tak lagi memiliki harapan akan masa yang akan datang._

" _Setidaknya, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, Sakura."_

 _Sakura tertawa, setelahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Riuh para tamu seakan menjunjung tinggi, pada dua pasangan yang berjalan di atas karpet merah tersapu bersih oleh renda-renda gaun putih memanjang. Sepasang senyum mengiringi langkah kaki di atas pujian-pujian untuk keduanya kala mereka menatap; para tamu kagum pada mereka, tidak lebih untuk ikut turut serta atas apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan hati yang terdalam._

 _Di sini, di bangku terdepan ini, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat._

 _Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke-nya—dalam satu balut pakaian yang begitu menawan—menjadi satu-satunya fokus dari matanya. Melihat, memerangkap, merayapi rupanya yang begitu terlihat bahagia untuk sesekali; tersenyum, tersenyum, lalu mengait erat sela-sela jemari sang pengantin wanita._

 _Sakura tersenyum simpul._

" _Sa-Sakura_ _…_ _."_

" _Aku tidak menangis kan, Naruto?"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto terdiam untuk hal yang begitu menyakitkan. Di sini, duduk di sebelah Sakura, mendapati apa yang menjadi sumber cahayanya, menahan air matanya tumpah adalah pedih yang baru terasa._

 _Ini menyakitkan. Ia tahu, ia tahu betul bahwa Sakura ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya!_

" _A-aku tidak menangis kan, Naruto?"_

" _..."_

 _Ketika pengantin melewati mereka, maka punggung akan menjadi apa yang bisa mereka lihat. Menatapnya dari belakang, lalu berpikir tentang betapa menyedihkannya diri, terutama untuk Sakura. Di sini, duduk di kursi roda, lalu tak kuasa menahan air matanya._

 _Mereka—Sasuke dan Karin—mengikat janji suci pada pendeta, sebagai langkah awal untuk menuju masa yang akan mereka jalani bersama. Dalam sela-sela kata yang terucap, di sini, di bangku terdepan, akan ada hati yang terluka karenanya._

 _Sakura menangis. Namun di satu sisi, ia puas dengan ini._

 _Meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya memang tak akan bisa menggapai Sasuke._

— _Dan tak akan pantas untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke!_

" _Sa-Sakura_ _…_ _."_

" _Tak apa, aku bahagia kok."_

" _Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia bukan, Naruto?"_

" _..."_

" _Iya 'kan?"_

" _Sa-Sakura?"_

" _Mereka benar-benar begitu bahagia."_

" _..."_

" _Ketika aku berpikir, mungkin suatu saat nanti, tak akan ada sosok Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di altar gereja, lalu mengikat janji suci, seperti mereka,"_

" _Aku benar-benar gadis yang malang ya, Naruto."_

" _..."_

" _Hiks ..."_

 _Tidak!_

 _Itu tidak benar!_

 _Di mata Naruto, itu sama sekali tidak benar!_

 _Sakura adalah gadis kuat yang pernah ia lihat. Melihatnya ikut merayakan pernikahan sosok yang pernah ia kagumi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuknya. Namun di satu sisi, dalam hatinya, ia ikut bahagia._

 _Iya!_

 _Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat di matanya!_

 _Maka ketika ungkapan dari pesimis yang muncul di dalam hati seorang Sakura, Naruto tak akan pernah suka._

 _Suatu saat nanti, Sakura, akan terlihat cantik di matanya._

 _Dalam balutan gaun putih memanjang sebagai satu-satunya pandang mata orang banyak. Sebagai satu-satunya perwujudan dari kata indah dikata orang. Sebagai satu-satunya, gadis yang ia lihat, yang ia cintai, akan menggapai puncak dari rasa bahagianya._

 _Suatu saat nanti. Pasti._

 _Karena itulah, saat para tamu memberi tepuk tangan pada janji yang telah terucap, Naruto membawa Sakura yang menunduk untuk keluar dari sini, lalu pergi._

 _Urusan mereka selesai, sekarang._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Naruto membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit. Membawanya ke atap meski langkah kakinya mulai terasa letih._

 _Langit begitu cerah untuk hari yang sedih._

 _Di sini, di atap rumah sakit ini, Naruto berlutut di depan Sakura yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Memasang senyumnya. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia akan ada untuk Sakura._

" _Hiks ... A-aku, aku—"_

" _Kau kalah, Sakura."_

 _Iya, Sakuranya telah kalah._

 _Karena itulah, air mata sedari tadi menghiasi pipi._

 _Naruto mendekat, lalu memeluknya._

" _..."_

 _Sakura terdiam._

 _Ini adalah apa yang Naruto janjikan padanya, tentang apa yang menjadi obrolan mereka, tadi._

 _Meski berlutut pun, dan sulit untuk menggapai tubuhnya, Naruto akan tetap mencoba mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya, meski posisinya akan jadi terlihat begitu menyulitkan._

 _Naruto usap rambut merah muda pendeknya yang menjadi mahkota lama yang masih begitu indah di pandang matanya. Naruto usap punggungnya, Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut. Naruto memperlakukan Sakura sebagai penyejuk atas apa yang Sakura rasakan._

 _Naruto tahu, apa yang menjadi perannya._

 _Maka ketika Naruto melepas peluknya, melepas hangat akan peluk dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura akan terdiam saat jemari Naruto menghapus air matanya yang terus jatuh, lalu tersenyum._

" _Naruto ..."_

 _Sakura sadari, Naruto telah berbeda._

 _Sakura sadari, Naruto bukanlah yang dulu._

 _Sakura sadari, di sisi lain, Naruto akan sama seperti yang dulu._

 _Tidak peduli betapa besar dosanya pada pria di depannya ini, Naruto akan terus memperlakukannya sebagaimana mestinya._

 _Naruto tahu perannya._

 _Yang Naruto tunjukkan adalah perwujudan dari cinta sejatinya._

 _Tak peduli meski orang yang dicintainya berakhir dengan menjadi cacat, Naruto sama sekali tak peduli._

 _Selama Naruto akan bisa membuat Sakura bahagia, maka itu adalah kebahagiaan terbesarnya._

" _..."_

 _Melihat matanya, melihat begitu dalamnya iris biru langit yang ia punya, membuat Sakura teringat pada Naruto yang dulu._

 _Naruto yang selalu ia hina._

 _Naruto yang selalu ia acuhkan._

 _Naruto yang selalu ia tolak perasannya, tanpa berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuk bisa menjadi pengalaman pribadi._

 _Naruto selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari Sakura._

 _Namun walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap setia pada Sakura._

" _Na-Naruto ..."_

 _Sakura sadari, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya._

 _Mengingatnya, membuat Sakura menjadi sosok yang paling bersalah._

" _Maaf, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Naruto_ _…_ _."_

" _Tak apa."_

" _Maaf ... Hiks ... Maafkan aku_ _…_ _."_

" _Tak apa."_

" _Maaf, maaf."_

" _Tak apa, Sakura."_

 _Bahkan saat ia meminta maaf pun, Naruto akan memberi senyum tulus yang sama seperti saat ia menyapa._

 _Ia menangis di depan Naruto._

 _Dalam hati, ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki seseorang seperti Naruto._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Ayo pulang."_

" _Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku tak yakin, aku bisa pulang ke sana lagi atau tidak."_

" _Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"_

" _Sebenarnya, selain orang tuaku, aku tak lagi punya lagi keluarga. Lagipula yang kuanggap rumah juga adalah rumah sewaan. Itu akan diatur dengan rapi, nanti."_

" _..."_

" _Kau tahu bahwa saat aku sakit, tak ada satu pun keluargaku yang datang menjenguk bukan? Hanya beberapa teman-temanku, dan Sasuke."_

" _Maaf."_

" _Kenapa kau meminta maaf, bodoh?"_

" _Kebiasaan."_

" _Bodoh."_

" _Kalau begitu, serahkan saja padaku."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kita akan pulang, Sakura."_

" _Pulang ke mana?"_

" _Sudah kubilang bukan? serahkan saja padaku."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ketika berjumpa dengan esok hari yang ditunggu, Sakura akan terbangun dari pejam matanya. Langit-langit ruangan akan terlihat kabur saat ia belum mencoba mengerjapkan mata. Lalu, Naruto muncul di depan matanya, untuk kesekian kalinya._

" _Selamat pagi, Sakura!"_

 _Sakura kaget. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum._

 _Pagi ini, mereka akan pulang. Sakura tak tahu akan ke mana. Yang bisa ia yakini saat ini adalah Naruto yang akan membawanya pada suatu tempat yang setidaknya lebih nyaman dari tempat yang ia tinggali, dulu._

 _Naruto akan siap dengan bubur hangat, saat Sakura mencoba merubah posisi. Suapan demi suapan datang menghampiri. Ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa Naruto terlihat begitu bahagia seperti ini?_

" _Naruto?"_

" _Iya?"_

" _Kau terlihat begitu senang."_

" _Hehehe. Maaf."_

" _Kenapa malah meminta maaf padaku, bodoh?"_

 _Sakura tertawa akan tingkah Naruto yang seperti biasa._

 _Ketika waktunya tiba, Naruto akan siap membawa Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit tempat ia menginap untuk beberapa hari. Tak perlu permasahkan soal apa yang menjadi biaya dari pihak rumah sakit. Naruto akan selalu ada untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Semuanya, akan berakhir dengan beres._

 _Sakura bertanya, mengapa ia melakukan itu pada gadis sepertinya?_

 _Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti._

 _Lalu, dengan mudahnya, Naruto berbungkuk sedikit di depannya sambil berkata—_

" _Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

 _Iya, dengan senyum lalu tawa kecil mengiringi._

 _Sakura tersenyum setelahnya._

 _Ketika di perjalanan, Naruto memilih untuk berhenti di sebuah butik. Tentunya, Sakura akan tercengang dengan apa yang menjadi keputusan Naruto sekarang. Mampir ke butik?_

 _Naruto hanya memberi senyum. Lalu, saat mereka berada di dalam, Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk membeli pakaian yang ia inginkan. Setidaknya, yang bisa membuat Naruto senang ketika pandang matanya tertuju pada Sakura._

" _Hey, kita akan pulang 'kan?"_

" _Kau tak akan pulang ke rumah dengan pakaian biasa, Sakura." Naruto mengatakannya dengan tertawa._

 _Jujur, saat ini, di hati Sakura, merasakan perlakuan Naruto yang selalu spesial padanya membuat hatinya menghangat. Semacam, ia benar-benar menemukan matahari yang baru, dalam semesta yang ada di hatinya._

 _Sakura menjadi bergantung pada Naruto._

 _Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan Naruto._

 _Bahkan saat ini, entah mengapa, terlintas di benaknya, bagaimana caranya ia bisa membalas apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya._

 _Maka, ketika ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan memperlihatkan apa yang ia kenakan, Naruto terperangah saat fokus matanya tak mampu melirik ke arah lain selain Sakura. Semacam;I-ini Sakura? dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi, lalu malu-malu ia memberi respon._

" _Ka-kau terlihat ca-cantik, Sakura."_

" _Be-benarkah?"_

" _I-iya."_

 _Jujur. Mengulanginya, malah membuat Naruto tambah malu._

— _dan Sakura sendiri, ia benar-benar senang mendengarnya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Sakura!"_

" _I-ini_ _…_ _."_

" _Iya, apartemenku. Aku tahu kalau bakalan ada masalah dengan rumah yang dulu kau tinggali. Jadi, kupikir, menambah satu penghuni bukanlah sebuah masalah."_

 _Mereka tiba di apartemen._

 _Sakura sempat mencoba melihat sekitarnya; satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan toilet, dan dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga. Jika diperhatikan, mungkin apartemen Naruto jauh berbeda dengan apartemen yang biasa ia dengar (maksudnya, apartemen yang kasurnya menyatu dengan ruang keluarga dan dapur, lalu diberi dua ruangan untuk toilet dan ruangan lain)._

" _Na-Naruto_ _…_ _."_

" _Tenang saja. Kau bisa menempati kamarku jika kau mau. Aku bisa menggelar futon untuk tidur."_

" _Tapi—"_

" _Ahahaha. Tak perlu sungkan. 'kan aku yang mengajakmu untuk tinggal di sini."_

" _Tapi tetap saja, aku membuatmu repot, Naruto."_

" _Kau terlalu memikirkan perasaanku, Sakura."_

 _Sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Naruto mengatakan itu dengan entengnya, bahkan diikuti dengan tawa halus._

 _Seperti muncul sebuah pertanyaan semacam; Naruto memang sebaik ini sebelumnya?_

 _Atau memang Naruto memang seperti ini sejak dulu?_

 _Dalam hatinya, ada satu penyesalan mengapa ia selalu mengacuhkan Naruto, dulu, di masa lalu._

 _Kemudian, Naruto mendorong kursi rodanya untuk dihadapkan pada televisi, menyalakannya agar Sakura bisa duduk tenang dalam beberapa waktu dengan memberi alasan bahwa ia akan segera menyiapkan apa yang bisa mereka makan. Sakura tersenyum. Ia ingin membantu, namun Naruto tak ingin membuatnya bergerak banyak._

" _Terima kasih Sakura, tetapi jika kau hanya menunggu di depan televisi, aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi."_

" _Kau mengejekku ya?"_

" _Enggak enggak, kau tak perlu mengeluarkan tenagamu."_

 _Ia mengatakan itu dengan cengiran khasnya, sama seperti saat mereka masih berada di jenjang sekolah menengah dulu, dulu sekali. Ia hampir lupa bahwa Naruto punya ciri khas seperti itu. Sungguh, mengingatnya, seakan membuatnya semakin bersalah._

 _Dia benar-benar menangis mengingatnya._

" _Sa-Sakura?!"_

" _Enggak apa-apa kok, Naruto_ _…_ _."_

" _Tapi—"_

 _Naruto terdiam saat melihat senyum Sakura, dalam tangis tiba-tibanya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu memperlakukannya dengan begitu istimewa, bak seorang putri yang diperlakukan dengan begitu baik oleh ksatrianya._

 _Ketika bangun pagi, saat langit-langit kamar akan terlihat begitu kabur di pandang matanya, Sakura mendengar suara jendela terbuka, memberi cahaya pada ruang yang gelap. Naruto di sana, dengan satu senyum mengembang untuk bisa ia dapati._

" _Pagi, Sakura."_

 _Naruto selalu seperti itu._

 _Naruto tak akan pernah lelah dan mengeluh saat setiap hari, ia harus menggendong Sakura untuk mendudukkannya pada kursi roda. Sempat Sakura bertanya, apa sama sekali tak melelahkan untuk Naruto?_

 _Si pirang itu tersenyum dan hanya menjawab; daripada menanyakan itu, mending gimana kalau kau mandi dulu?_

 _Naruto selalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya, jika Sakura coba untuk mengetahui apakah dirinya membebankan Naruto atau tidak. Seakan, Naruto tak pernah suka ditanyai seperti itu, meski selalu ia tutupi dengan senyum bodohnya_

 _Sejak itu pula, Sakura enggan untuk bertanya lagi._

 _Sakura selalu kesulitan untuk urusan kebersihan. Namun di sisi lain, akan sangat memalukan jika ia harus menunjukkan kulit putihnya pada Naruto, jika andai kata Naruto mencoba membantunya._

 _Sakura selalu menolak saat Naruto mencoba memberi bantuan, saat ia berada di kamar mandi. Ia bisa mandi sendiri, meski kursi rodanya akan berakhir menjadi basah karenanya. Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, pada akhirnya Sakura kembali membebaninya dengan memaksa Naruto untuk mengeringkan kursi roda itu secepat mungkin agar Sakura bisa bergerak leluasa._

 _Namun pada akhirnya, ia memang harus butuh bantuan Naruto._

 _Di suatu hari, Sakura pernah terjatuh dari kursi rodanya, di kamar mandi, hingga membuat Naruto panik sendiri. Ia mengeluh kesakitan pada kakinya, bahkan membuat Naruto kalang kabut dan kebingungan dibuatnya hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi. Namun syukurlah, dokter berkata hanya luka lecet semata._

 _Sejak itulah Naruto mengusulkan untuk membantunya ke kamar mandi. Itu adalah hal yang memalukan untuk Sakura dengar sendiri, hingga ia menolak dengan keras. Akan tetapi, saat mendengar alasannya._

" _Kamu enggak pernah tahu seberapa takutnya aku saat kejadian ini terulang lagi, suatu saat nanti, jika kamu terus keras kepala, bodoh. Setidaknya, biarkan aku membantumu."_

" _Tapi—"_

" _Kamu pikir aku akan memperkosamu, ya enggak lah bego!"_

 _Itu memalukan, namun jika diingat kembali, itu hanya akan berakhir menjadi tawa._

 _Sejak itulah, Naruto selalu membantunya untuk urusan kamar mandi. Naruto akan membantunya untuk melucuti pakaiannya, lalu membalutnya dengan kain, lalu mengangkatnya ke bak mandi hingga menunggu untuk Sakura selesai dengan urusannya. Pada awalnya, itu benar-benar memalukan untuk Sakura, terlebih, Naruto sendiri tak sungkan untuk melucuti pakaiannya meski tak seluruhnya, hanya meninggalkan celana dalamnya dan bra yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya dibalut dengan kain._

— _atau saat di toilet, Naruto hanya akan membantunya untuk mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan duduk di atas toilet, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian, agar Sakura bisa melakukannya sendiri, lalu memanggil Naruto jika sudah selesai. Untuk urusan toilet, lebih simpel sih._

 _Naruto sempat berkata begini padanya :_

" _Kamu tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan menodaimu, sungguh,"_

" _Tapi maaf ya, kalau aku menjadi orang yang pertama kali melihat tubuhmu."_

 _Diakhiri dengan tawa, dan merah muda di kedua pipi Sakura._

 _Naruto mengaduh kesakitan ditamparnya, mendapati Sakura yang terlihat kesal sendiri karena ucapannya, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa menyangkalnya._

 _Karena pada dasarnya, toh jika Naruto menjadi yang pertama, ia tak lagi berontak atau apa._

 _Naruto seakan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya._

 _Di lain waktu, Naruto akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Sakura. Sering kali ia minta untuk membantu, atau hanya sekadar memberi apa yang dibutuhkan Naruto saat memasak, namun Naruto hanya bilang; ia tidak memerlukan bantuan._

 _Kadang jengkel karena ucapannya yang agak kasar. Akan tetapi, Sakura tahu, itu demi kebaikannya sendiri._

 _Malah terkadang, ia masih terngiang-ngiang akan apa yang diucapkan Naruto padanya, bahwa ia memang masih keras kepala seperti dulu, tak berubah._

 _Mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Keras kepala sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya._

 _Ia tertawa mengingatnya._

 _Mereka berdua sarapan pagi dengan begitu hangat. Obrolan sesudah sarapan akan menjadi apa yang meramaikan pagi. Berbicara tentang apa yang disuka, apa yang menjadi favorit dari pribadi masing-masing, atau malah bercanda satu sama lain. Sakura senang hanya dengan itu._

 _Lalu, hujan turun._

 _Naruto akan mendorong kursi rodanya ke belakang jendela, meninggalkannya sendirian di sana, lalu kembali datang dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat untuk berdua. Sakura suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Hangat akan kopi dari udara yang dingin meluluhkan hatinya._

 _Tak ada satu kata pun di antara mereka yang keluar. Hanya diam, menikmati rintik air yang turun dari langit dengan dinginnya udara yang datang, lalu menikmati coklat manis yang dipegang dua tangan._

" _Naruto."_

" _Iya?"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Terima kasih, untuk segalanya."_

 _Naruto mengusap pucuk kepalanya._

" _Kamu terlalu cepat mengatakan itu, Sakura."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Satu hal yang Sakura tahu; Naruto punya pekerjaan._

 _Ia akan berangkat kerja di pagi hari, saat kebutuhan Sakura telah terpenuhi. Ia hanya akan melambai pada Sakura dan berjanji akan pulang dengan cepat (meski sebenarnya, ia memang tidak bisa pulang seperti yang ia katakan. Namun, Sakura maklum). Kadang kala, hanya usapan kecil di pucuk kepala tanpa diiringi dengan kata. Kadang malah telah pergi bekerja tanpa ia ketahui. Hanya meninggalkan pesan kecil di atas meja makan; sarapanmu ada di kulkas, Sakura. Maaf tak bisa melayanimu karena aku sedang terburu-buru._

 _Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu merenung._

 _Semacam; andai jika ia tak pernah kenal dengan seorang pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto, apa ia bisa diperlakukan spesial seperti ini?_

 _Apa ia masih bisa hidup sebahagia ini?_

 _Apa ada seseorang yang peduli?_

 _Ia tidak percaya, namun Naruto selalu berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti, pasti, akan ada orang yang datang membahagiakannya, lebih dari bagaimana Naruto memperlakukannya._

 _Lalu saat coba ia ingat lagi perkataan Naruto, kadang malah membuatnya menjadi sedikit bingung._

 _Jujur, Naruto telah mempunyai tempat sendiri di hatinya._

 _Naruto punya tempat spesial di hatinya, tempat yang tak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun._

 _Naruto seakan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Bagian dari belahan jiwanya._

 _Bahkan ia rela mengaku jika ia benar-benar membutuhkan Naruto._

 _Hingga pada akhrinya, ia sadar, jika ia kini telah mencintai Naruto._

 _Ia jatuh hati pada si pirang bego yang selalu tersenyum bodoh itu._

 _Namun apa daya?_

 _Ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya pada si pirang yang selalu membangunkannya dari mimpi itu._

 _Ketika hari esok tiba, Sakura menatap Naruto dengan ragu, saat ia hanya sekadar melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan Sakura lagi, dan sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin lebih dari itu._

" _Sakura?"_

" _..."_

 _Tapi, orang yang disuka adalah Naruto; sosok yang tahu jika ada yang mengganjal di hati Sakura jika terjadi sesuatu bahkan tanpa bertanya pada orangnya. Naruto mendekat padanya, berjongkok di depannya dan sedikit memberi cengiran kecil._

" _Tenang saja, aku akan pulang secepatnya."_

" _Kamu selalu mengatakan itu padaku, bodoh."_

" _Ahahaha_ _…_ _."_

 _*Hug!*_

 _Sakura memeluknya. Iya, dia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada pegangan kursi roda, dan menangkap tubuh Naruto dengan segera._

" _Sakura?"_

 _Ia tidak peduli jika Naruto mencoba berontak, yang ia inginkan hanyalah hangat dari tubuh Naruto, harum yang begitu ia sukai dari seragam yang Naruto kenakan, serta dadanya yang bidang. Sakura menyukai semuanya, semua dari apa yang ada pada Naruto._

 _Ia benar-benar menyukai Naruto apa adanya._

 _Naruto tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukannya._

 _Naruto kembali mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk kembali didudukkan pada kursi roda, lalu meninggalkannya dengna kecup di dahi, sambil memberi janji semacam; aku akan membawakan makanan yang kau sukai sepulang kerja nanti, jadi, tunggu saja ya!_

 _Sakura bahagia dibuatnya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Tanpa terasa, telah berapa bulan mereka menikmati hidup bersama, sarapan, tidur, dan tinggal berdua. Itu adalah hal yang amat menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Mendapati Naruto yang selalu bangun lebih awal darinya dan menjadi satu-satunya objek yang pertama kali ia lihat saat melihat dunia di hari esok, esok dan esoknya lagi. Menikmati sarapan dari tangannya yang terampil memasak sesuatu, mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting, atau malah tertawa pada candaan yang datang entah dari mana._

 _Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri, namun faktanya; mereka sama sekali tak terikat pada suatu hubungan apapun. Mereka hanya sekadar teman dekat semata, tak lebih._

 _Sakura mungkin canggung untuk beberapa waktu, saat sadar jika fakta mereka tak pernah mengikat suatu hubungan khusus, saat mereka menikmati waktu berdua di bawah hujan dengan begitu hangatnya. Ada kalanya, ia berpikiran seperti itu._

 _Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran akan siapa yang Naruto maksud dulu, sosok yang akan membahagiakannya lebih dari cara Naruto membahagiakannya?_

 _Saat ia coba untuk kembali bertanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memberi kode tersendiri._

" _Tunggu saja hari esok ya, Sakura."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Ini rahasia, hehe."_

 _Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Naruto, terkadang._

 _Tepat seperti hari esok, Naruto bangun lebih dulu darinya. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka dan menoleh saat mendengar satu suara, di sana ada Naruto yang membuka jendela sambil melambai kecil dan tersenyum senang._

" _Kenapa senyum-senyum gitu?"_

" _Ehehe~"_

" _Apaan sih?"_

" _Mumpung aku libur, gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan?"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Mau enggak?"_

" _Boleh aja sih."_

— _dan Sakura hanya tersenyum saat Naruto terlihat begitu bangga._

 _Kemudian, Naruto akan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk didudukkan pada kursi roda, lalu mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Melucuti pakaiannya (Sakura sendiri heran, Naruto seakan sudah terbiasa untuk melihat tubuh Sakura yang hanya ditutupi celana dalam dan bra saja), dan kembali mengangkatnya agar Sakura dapat menikmati mandi paginya di bak yang penuh dengan air hangat._

 _Setelahnya, Naruto akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat. Sakura dapat mendengar Naruto bersenandung sambil memasak. Jujur, ia benar-benar heran dengan Naruto untuk hari ini. Moodnya seakan begitu bagus, padahal ia tidak pernah ingat jika ada yang spesial atau hal semacamnya di hari ini._

 _Atau mungkin saja ia lupa?_

 _Ia tidak begitu mengerti._

 _Setelah selesai, Sakura akan memanggil Naruto untuk meminta bantuannya, dan itu bertepatan dengan Naruto yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Naruto membantunya, mengeringkan rambutnya, mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk, lalu kembali membalut tubuh Sakura untuk mengenakan handuk, dan kembali duduk di kursi roda._

 _Naruto akan mendorongnya ke kamar, mencari pakaian yang sesuai lalu menunjukkannya pada Sakura; One piece putih yang terlihat begitu manis. Sakura heran sendiri. Bahkan, Naruto yang menentukan apa yang ia pakai. Meski sebenarnya, yang Naruto pilih adalah pakaian yang cukup ia sukai._

" _Emangnya ada apaan sih? Kamu kelihatan begitu semangat hari ini."_

" _Ehehe. Rahasia dong!"_

" _Dih."_

" _Entar bakalan tahu nanti."_

 _Meski jengkel, namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa menerka-nerka ada apa sebenarnya._

 _Setelah siap dengan pakaian dan sedikit riasan yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik, Naruto membawanya untuk sarapan pagi, lalu berangkat jalan-jalan._

 _Jujur, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Naruto akan seantusias ini._

 _Ini tidak seperti biasanya._

 _Sakura tak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa. Mencoba bertanya pun hanya akan diakhiri dengan ucap 'Rahasia dong. Hehe~' yang cukup menjengkelkan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendengar Naruto yang bersenandung dengan begitu senangnya._

 _Selama di perjalanan, kadang kala Sakura mendapati tatap iba dari banyak orang akan dirinya yang tak sempurna. Kadang kala, ada beberapa dari mereka yang mencoba menghindar. Sakura menundukkan kepala. Apa ini takdirnya?_

 _Namun satu fakta; masih ada Naruto yang peduli padanya._

 _*Pluk!*_

" _Eh?"_

" _Jangan terlalu dipikirin. Kamu tahu kalau aku selalu ada untukmu."_

" _Ta-tapi—"_

 _Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan begitu lembut._

" _Bodoh. Aku gak bakalan ninggalin kamu."_

" _..."_

 _Sakura masih menundukkan kepala. Untuk beberapa saat, ia sadari jika kursi rodanya tidak berjalan seperti yang semestinya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepala, ada Naruto didepannya, menyamakan tingginya dengan dirinya._

" _Tuh 'kan. Kamu terlalu mikirin apa yang orang lain pikirin."_

" _Kamu enggak tahu apa—"_

" _Auw!"_

 _Naruto memberi sentilan kecil di dahinya._

" _Apaan sih?! Sakit tahu!"_

" _Makanya, jangan dipikirin. Mereka cuma enggak bisa bilang kalo kamu sebenarnya cantik."_

" _A-apa?!"_

 _Sungguh. Rasanya ingin ia menampar si pirang menyebalkan ini sekarang juga, saat kedua pipinya memerah karena digodanya, dan melihatnya tertawa._

" _Nyebelin ih!"_

" _Ahahaha!"_

 _Naruto memang pria yang selalu membuatnya kesal._

 _Namun dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar bersyukur punya Naruto._

 _Ia bersyukur mencintai pria seperti Naruto._

 _Setelahnya, acara jalan-jalan mereka berlanjut._

 _Tujuan awal mereka adalah bioskop. Menonton sebuah film mungkin akan menarik. Awalnya, Sakura ragu saat beberapa orang melihatnya dengan pandangan iba. Setidaknya, Sakura bakal diperlakukan berbeda dari orang kebanyakan dan ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun Naruto berbeda._

 _Kursi rodanya dititipkan, dan Naruto akan menggendongnya sebelum mereka memasuki bioskop. Naruto rela menggendongnya meski berat. Setidaknya, Sakura mau membawa popcorn dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Itu mungkin cukup untuk menjadi lelucon. Namun apa daya, Naruto yang memaksa. Ia tak hanya bisa menurutinya jika Naruto yang menginginkannnya._

 _Tujuan kedua, jalan-jalan di taman terbuka. Sakura akan sangat bahagia melihat bunga-bunga yang mekar merekah tersirami dengan cahaya mentari yang hangat saat Naruto mendorong kursi rodanya dengan perlahan. Naruto seakan tahu, ia butuh hal-hal seperti ini. Terkadang, Naruto mencoba menjadikan bunga yang dilihat Sakura untuk menjadi bahan obrolan. Soal bunga, setidaknya, ia tahu sedikit._

 _Di sisi lain, jujur saja, Sakura amat senang saat Naruto tahu tentang hal-hal yang ia sukai._

 _Tujuan ketiga, mereka menghabiskan waktu di tempat perbelanjaan seperti mall, supermarket dan toko-toko kue. Naruto bahkan tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang begitu bereaksi saat memaksanya untuk membeli umeboshi (karena itu adalah makanan kesukaannya). Mungkin tidak terlalu banyak yang mereka beli. Setidaknya, semuanya bisa tertumpuk dalam dua tas belanja yang dibawa Naruto._

 _Hingga di waktu istirahat tepat siang hari, mereka melepas lelah di sebuah kafe. Akan sangat melegakan saat mereka meminum apa yang menjadi pesanan mereka sebelumnya. Mereka sempat mengobrol tentang acara mereka kali ini, malah terkadang tertawa untuk hal-hal yang telah terjadi hari ini._

 _Naruto berkata pada Sakura bahwa ia baru tahu jika gadis itu menyukai umeboshi. Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya karena ketahuan akan apa yang menjadi salah satu kesukaannya. Naruto sadari, masih banyak yang tidak ia tahu dari seorang Sakura._

 _Sementara di sisi lain, Sakura malah berpikir jika ia benar-benar tak bisa memahami Naruto yang cepat sekali berubah. Jujur saja, antusiasme dari dirinya hari ini cukup untuk membuatnya terheran sendiri._

" _Naruto."_

" _Iya?"_

" _Sebenarnya, ada apa sih? Jujur, aku bingung. Kamu kelihatan begitu senang hari ini."_

" _Enggak ada apa-apa kok."_

" _Masa' iya?"_

" _Lihat aja nanti deh."_

" _Ha?"_

 _*Drrrrtt!*_

" _Sebentar ya."_

 _Jujur, apa yang dikatakan Naruto terlalu membingungkan baginya. Ia bahkan masih tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa saat Naruto beranjak berdiri dan menjauh darinya lalu mengankat telpon yang datang._

" _Dari siapa?"_

" _Sasuke. Ada beberapa hal yang kulakukan dengannya."_

" _Heeeeh."_

" _Masih mau jalan-jalan lagi?"_

" _Terserah."_

 _Sakura tersenyum senang._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Malam pun datang._

 _Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka jika acara jalan-jalan yang mereka jalani benar-benar berakhir hingga malam datang. Ia mungkin lelah, namun Naruto lebih lelah lagi darinya (ia dapat merasakannya meski hanya dengan melihatnya terus mendorong kursi roda dan menggantungkan dua tas belanja di lengannya). Sakura sempat memberi saran agar ia yang membawa tas itu, namun Naruto menolak._

 _Selama di perjalanan menuju apartemen, Sakura sering kali mendapati Naruto mengecek ulang ponselnya. Entah apa yang terjadi namun ia cukup penasaran. Itu tersu terjadi berulang kali bahkan sampai saat mereka tiba di depan apartemen._

" _Akhirnya pulang juga!"_

" _Melelahkan bukan?"_

" _Emang kamu enggak capek gitu?"_

" _Enggak juga sih."_

" _Bego! Kamu lebih capek lagi dari aku, harusnya!"_

" _Ahahaha_ _…_ _."_

" _Dasar."_

" _Oh iya, Sakura, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."_

" _Apaan?"_

 _Naruto tak menjawabnya, hanya membuka pintu apartemen lalu mendoorng kursi roda yang Sakura duduki. Itu sangat gelap mengingat mereka meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan lampu tak menyala sama sekali. Sakura menyarankan untuk segera menghidupkan lampu._

" _Naruto?"_

— _tapi nyatanya, Naruto malah terus mendorongnya ke ruang tengah, dan—_

 _*Click!*_

 _*Treeeet~!*_

 _*Poofft!*_

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!"_

 _Lampu ruangan hidup, bersamaan dengan bunyi terompet dan ledakan dari balon yang mengagetkannya, serta seluruh teman-teman mereka saat SMA dulu, dan beberapa teman kuliahnya yang sempat akrab, dulu. Bahkan Sasuke dan istrinya pun ada di sini._

 _Mereka semua memberi kejutan untuk Sakura yang berulang tahun hari ini._

" _Kalian_ _…_ _."_

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!"_

 _Sakura menangis._

 _Jadi ini alasan mengapa Naruto begitu antusias hari ini?_

 _Ia tak menyangka, ia lupa pada hari ulang tahunnya sendiri._

" _Kamu nanya ke aku kalo ada apa dengan hari ini 'kan? Hari ini hari spesial untuk kamu. Tanggal 28 maret itu udah aku tandain di kalender tanpa kamu tahu lho,"_

" _Selamat ulang tahun ya, sayang." Naruto berbisik dari belakangnya._

 _Sakura benar-benar bahagia sekarang._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Oii Naruto, kau tahu kalau ada hal yang harus kau lakukan pada Sakura 'kan?"_

" _Oii kalian!"_

" _Na-Naruto?"_

" _I-ini tidak seperti yang mereka katakan, Sakura."_

" _Berhentilah malu-malu, kuning bego. Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, kau pasti menyesal nantinya."_

" _Berisik!"_

" _Hahahahaha!"_

" _..."_

" _Sakura_ _…_ _."_

" _I-iya? Eh itu 'kan?"_

" _Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Aku mungkin belum mampu bahagiain kamu. Tapi, mungkin nanti, aku yang bakalan ngukir senyum di wajahmu, setiap hari, nanti."_

" _..."_

" _Sial, ini beneran bikin malu, sialan!"_

" _Na-Naruto?"_

" _I-iya?"_

 _*Kiss!*_

" _Sa-Sakura?!"_

" _Aku mau."_

 _"..."_

" _Wow! Si pirang bego kita telah maju satu langkah!"_

" _Banzai!"_

" _Bacot kalian semua!"_

" _Hahahahaha!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sejak hari itu, mereka benar-benar mempunyai hubungan yang spesial._

 _Sakura maupun Naruto benar-benar bahagia rasanya._

 _Mereka terus menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa ada lagi rasa canggung yang pernah datang menghampiri._

 _Mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau._

 _Bahkan, Sakura bersyukur, ciuman pertamanya jatuh pada pria seperti Naruto._

 _Ia benar-benar bersyukur, sungguh._

 _Ia mencintai Naruto apa adanya._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari, Naruto ingin Sakura menjadi tunangannya._

 _Bermimpi akan masa depan yang indah. Tinggal berdua, hidup bahagia, bangun di kasur yang sama, menikmati pagi yang datang dengan secangkir coklat untuk berdua, dan menghabiskan hari-hari dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, hanya berdua._

 _Semua mimpi itu Naruto akan coba untuk ia realisasikan, jika andai kata Sakura mau menjadi tunangannya._

 _Siapa sangka, Sakura akan cepat merespon bahwa ia mau._

 _Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain._

 _Mereka bahagia._

 _Mereka senang dengan hubungan mereka yang maju satu langkah._

 _Mereka benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Sayang."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kapan kita menikah?"_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Kapan kita menikah?"_

" _Apa itu enggak terlalu cepat, Sakura?"_

" _Enggak!"_

" _Ha?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu saja!"_

" _Kamu ini_ _…."_

" _Apa? Kamu mau apa? Kamu mau bohong lagi?"_

" _Bohong apaan?"_

" _Halah. Dulu kamu pernah bilang kalau suatu saat nanti, akan ada orang yang bakalan bahagiain aku lebih dari cara kamu bahagiain aku. Tapi nyata, orang itu adalah kamu."_

" _Ahahaha …."_

" _Gak lucu tahu!"_

" _Iya deh, terserah kamu aja."_

" _Jadi, kapan kita nikah?"_

" _Gimana kalo cium aku dulu?"_

" _Ih!"_

" _Ahahahaha …."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Lalu, hari itu tiba bagai mimpi._

 _Hari dimana pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan._

 _Riuh para tamu menyambut mereka yang berjalan dengan langkah kian suci. Tuxedo terlihat begitu amat cocok dengan gaun pengantin sang wanita. Senyum sang pengantin wanita mengembang saat para tamu bertepuk tangan untuknya, tanpa sedikitpun melihat kekurangan yang ia miliki; kelumpuhan pada kakinya._

 _Sang pengantin pria terus mendorong kursi roda pengantin wanita secara perlahan, seakan tahu bahwa ini adalah hal spesial yang akan sangat disayangkan jika diakhiri dengan begitu cepat. Sorak bahagia dan ucapan selamat ia dapati, meluncur menjadi satu kebahagiaan tersendiri di dalam hati dan sang pengantin wanita, menangis bahagia pada momen ini._

 _Semua para tamu undangan adalah teman-teman mereka—teman-teman mereka mendengar jika mereka akan menikah, karena itulah mereka mencoba membantu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan. Lambaian tangan dan tangis haru mengiringi detik-detik yang akan membawa mereka pada altar._

 _Semuanya benar-benar bahagia._

 _Ketika tiba di altar, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, dengan senyum, dengan tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain, dengan bahagia mengiringi. Janji suci seakan mengheningkan suasana, dengan haru dan tangis bahagia mengikuti khidmatnya sebuah acara pernikahan._

 _Ketika janji suci telah usai diucap, dan cium hangat menjadi fokus dari banyak pandang mata, mereka tenggelam dalam bahagianya, berlatar belakang tepukan tangan dan ucapan selamat dari para tamu._

" _Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Naruto, Sakura!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Usai hari pernikahan, Naruto membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat, di pagi hari, saat keadaan sekitar masih sepi._

 _Mereka membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai ke tujuan, meski Sakura sama sekali tak tahu mereka akan kemana sebenarnya. Yang Naruto katakan padanya hanyalah ini adalah sebuah kejutan untuknya._

 _Setelah beberapa waktu mereka menaiki angkutan umum, Sakura terperangah pada tempat yang mereka jejaki sekarang._

 _Jalan aspal yang panjang adalah jalan yang angkutan umum itu lalui, dimana sisi kiri dan kanannya adalah padang rumput yang begitu luas hingga terasa amat sejuk. Di pinggir jalannya, setiap beberapa meter, akan ada pohon yang menghalangi cahaya mentari yang menyengat. Terlebih, jalan ini pun tidak terlalu ramai sehingga untuk menyebrang ke sisi lain pun akan sangat mudah._

" _Ini di mana, sayang?"_

" _Kamu bakalan tahu nanti."_

 _Naruto selalu seperti itu sejak dulu, selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa penasarannya yang benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan._

 _Naruto mendorong kursi rodanya ke sebuah jalan setapak. Suasanya amat sejuk dengan pepohonan di kedua sisi jalan yang membawa sejuk dan dingin sekaligus. Bahkan, saat angin berhembus, ia bisa mendengar dedaunan yang terbuai karenanya dan melihat mereka terbang mengangkasa._

 _Mereka terus berjalan sambil menikmati suasana yang amat menyejukkan. Lalu, mereka tiba di sebuah pemukiman kecil yang didominasi dengan rumah-rumah tradisional jepang. Mereka adalah penduduk yang ramah, yang membuat Sakura terkejut saat mereka mengenal Naruto dengan baik._

" _Mereka kenal denganmu, sayang?"_

" _Begitulah."_

 _Lalu, mereka akhirnya tiba di tujuan._

" _Kita sampai!"_

 _Di depannya adalah rumah dengan desain minimalis. Halaman rumahnya berhamparan bebatuan putih kecil yang elok di pandang mata tanpa menutupi jalan utama menuju rumah, jua berbagai macam bunga yang menjadi pagar alami. Harum sejuk udara dengan dedaunan kecil yang terbang di udara terasa begitu menyejukkan._

 _Sakura benar-benar terpukau akan desain rumah itu. Terlihat cukup menyenangkan untuk bisa ditinggali. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tangannya saling berpegangan. Lalu, Naruto mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan begitu lembut._

" _Bulan depan, kita akan tinggal di sini. Barang-barang yang ada di apartemen juga akan dipindahkan ke sini dengan menyewa jasa pindah rumah."_

" _Tapi ini—"_

" _Iya, ini hasil tabunganku selama aku bekerja. Ini untuk kita berdua, untuk masa depan kita. Kamu suka 'kan?"_

" _..."_

" _Sakura?"_

 _Sakura lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menarik kepala Naruto untuk bisa ia cium bibirnya._

" _Terima kasih, sayang."_

 _Ia benar-benar bahagia, sekarang._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Terima kasih, sayang._

 _Enggak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu juga sih. Aku juga kerja demi dirimu kok._

 _Jujur, aku enggak pernah berpikir jika kamu benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik, persis seperti orang yang kamu bilang._

 _Tolong, lupakan soal itu._

 _Hihihi~_

 _Sayang._

 _Iya?  
_

 _Aku bahagia, sekarang._

 _Aku tahu itu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Naruto."_

" _Iya?"_

" _I love you."_

" _Me too_ _~"_

" _Hihi …."_

" _Cium~"_

" _Enggak!"_

" _Heeh?!"_

" _Enggak bakalan!"_

" _Awas aja nanti malam!"_

" _Bodo amat!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Naruto."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Makasih ya, untuk segalanya."_

" _..."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Entah kenapa, rasanya pingin nangis."_

" _Harusnya aku yang gitu, bego!"_

" _Ahahaha_ _…_ _."_

" _..."_

" _Aku bahagia, sekarang."_

" _Bukan aku, tapi kita."_

" _Iya deh. Terserah."_

" _Iya dong. Terserah aku."_

" _Bacot!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Lihat, mama sedang tertidur di kursi rodanya. Kagetin yuk?"

"Yuk!"

"Satu, dua …."

"MAMA!"

"AH!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Di depannya, ada Naruto yang berjongkok menghadap ke arahnya, dengan seorang gadis kecil nan manis tengah berseru senang padanya. Helai rambut merah muda yang tergerai panjang serta manik birunya yang indah seakan menyejukkan hatinya.

Kini, setelah melalui masa-masa yang telah lalu, mereka memiliki seorang anak. Gadis kecil yang lucu nan manis, yang membuat Naruto maupun Sakura tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengajaknya bermain, bercanda dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Keluarga mereka benar-benar telah lengkap mulai sekarang. Jujur, Sakura merasa bahagia sekarang, dan mungkin untuk esok dan esok lagi, tanpa peduli pada cacat yang ia miliki. Karena setiap masalah yang ia hadapi, akan ada Naruto yang membantunya untuk menyelesaikannya dengan segera, dan anaknya yang menjadi sumber dari kebahagiaannya, selamanya.

 _Sungguh. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia._

"Hana sekarang nakal ya?" Sakura mengatakan itu dengan hangat, mencoba mengangkat tubuh putrinya yang masih kecil itu, dan tatap menajam pada Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"APA?!"

"E-enggak!"

Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto ketakutan karenanya, bahkan hingga ditertawakan oleh anaknya sendiri.

Itu benar-benar lucu dan menyenangkan.

Sekarang, mulai sekarang.

Ia benar-benar bahagia, sekarang.


End file.
